Saiyuki: Onward
by AnimeRulzo0
Summary: Our hero's are now joined by a group of young women. what new adventures now await them and their new friends. Please read even though my summaries suck.sorry for the randomness its fun,rated for lang. It is Saiyuki after all. this is after the hazel arc
1. Chapter 1

**Yeay, this is my first fanfic, so be nice. If you really think I should continue tell me. I think I'm only gonna put the first two or three chapters up and based on the response I get I might go on. I've written most of this in a note book for now, but it's a whole other series in Saiyuki so it's gonna get flippin long.**

**I don't own Saiyuki if I did I would be putting this in manga form instead.**

_(This means their thoughts)_

In the middle of the dessert by a large cliff:

The sun was beating down on them as they sat near a small pond. The constant nagging from his companion was torking him off a bit. As he sat on a large boulder to lean against the tree they had just taken shelter under, he heard the voice again. Even more annoyed he pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he watched the waves of the small pond splash against the fairly large cliff in front of them. (Fairly large, as in like a 3 story house.) He was at peace till the voice came back a few minuets later.

"Sanzo, I'm starvin'!"

He bit off the last end of is cigarette when he cringed upon hearing the voice. Spitting out his cigarette butt, he reached into his sleeve to . . .

WHACK!!!!!!!!

"Owww. . . That hurt! What the heck was that for!?!" WHACK!!

"Shut - up!! You stupid monkey I'm tired of hearing about your damn stomach!"

Sanzo sat back down on the boulder while putting away his fan, as Goku sat at the edge of the pond in front of him holding his head in pain.

"You're just mad 'cause its yer fault we're stuck out here."

"You wanna say that again?" Sanzo shot the boy an evil look causing him to cower back a bit and earning him an anime sweat drop. Sanzo gave a heavy sigh lightening up on the boy. "Why did those idiots leave me here with you?"

(Flashback of Gojyo and Hakkai)

"'Cause the town kicked you out 'cause yer a priest, and Hakkai said he needed to get some more supplies so he took Gojyo to help 'im."

(O.K. end flashback now ; )

Sanzo twitched realizing the fact that he was a bit a fault._ It's not my fault they hate priests though _

"Hey Sanzo? Why did those people hate priests so much?" Goku got up and went to sit next to the boulder Sanzo was sitting on.

"Who knows? Maybe they blame the monks and priests in the temples for not doing anything about the recent demon problem."

"But the monks and other guys are just human right? What can they do about it?"

"How the hell should I know?" Sanzo pulled out another cigarette.

"Didn't they teach those things? You are a priest aren't you?" Sanzo just twitched but didn't say anything else.

They sat in silence for a few more minuets till Goku broke it. Again.

"Hey Sanzo."

"Yeah I noticed."

Both Sanzo and Goku spun around either side of the tree. Each of them killed one of the demons they had sensed.

"WAAOOOWWW!!! There's a lot of them this time! Awsome!"

"The more the merrier for you, isn't it."

"Glad ya feel that way 'cause there's some more of these guys comin' from over that way."

Sanzo stepped back nearly falling in water and glance to his right. Hundreds more demons were heading his way on top of the other hundred already in front of him. _Shit. This is the last thing I need right now._

He continued venting out his anger shooting at the helpless demons before him. He kept a close watch of Goku keeping tabs on him every now and then. He found that the boy must have been doing the same thing since he was always in sight. Goku figured that since Hakkai and Gojyo weren't around there wouldn't be anyone around in case Sanzo needed help, and he wasn't about to let anyone lay a hand on Sanzo on his watch.

A few minuets passed and they had finished about half of the demons they had started out with in the beginning but the other group had already joined them. A car engine was finally heard in the distance.

"Hey! Hakkai and Gojyo must be back." Goku leaped into the air and landed in front of the jeep's path as Sanzo made his way through the demons. "Hey it's about time you two showed up. What the pervy water sprite flirting again?"

"Hey what kinda greetins' that ya stupid monkey?! And what business of yours what I do when yer not around huh!?!" Gojyo hopped out of jeep and knocked the monkey on the head.

"Well it seems you guys got some visitors too." Hakkai got out of jeep as he transformed into his little white dragon.

"And just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sanzo reloaded his gun and shot a demon rushing towards him and all the while kept giving Hakkai a dirty look. Hakkai just smiled and pointed to the dust cloud of demons that had been following them. He laughed as he tried to ignore the death glare he was receiving from the priest.

"What'd ya do this time ya pervert? Ya brought like another hundred back with ya?" Goku gave Gojyo a sly look while still in the headlock Gojyo had him in.

"And just what is that suppose ta mean ya damned monkey?" and Gojyo tightened his grip of said headlock causing Goku to turn a little blue.

"Heh heh. Now, now we should be fighting these guys not each other." Hakkai proceeded to blast several demons as Hakuru set one sneaking up on him on fire. He stepped to the side his back now against Sanzo's as he reloaded his gun again.

"Idiots."

"Now Sanzo just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it out loud."

After about 15 more minuets of fighting demons and the 4 had congregated near the pond under the tree completely surrounded by demons. (This is one of their off days.)

"Shit! Why won't these guys just leave?" Goku smoked a demon and jumped out of the tree. A demon had come up from behind him but he noticed in time to keep himself from getting killed. However, the demon slashed his left shoulder as he dodged. He fell to the ground landing on one knee and cried out in pain.

"Goku!!" Hakkai went to try and help the boy but he was cut off by several demons. Gojyo and Sanzo tried to give a helping hand too but they had issues of their own too. Sanzo was just having trouble keeping his gun loaded. He was suddenly grabbed from behind by a demon.

"I'll be taking the scripture now Genjo ACK!. . . ."

A gun shot rang out as the demon fell along with the other demons that were giving them a hard time.

"What a pathetic bunch of guys!"

The four men turned to see two figures on top of the cliff with cloaks. One holding a gun. A loud explosion came from behind them and they saw two more cloaked figures in a blood red jeep. One was driving while shooting some type of energy blasts at demons. The other stood in the passenger seat slicing demons with a sword as they drove trough the pack. Their attention turned back to the other two figures as the gun was heard again. The taller of the two started walking off the edge of the cliff as the small one pulled out a Chinese fan. As it glowed she jumped off and the fan grew and caught the other. They both glided down to the ground and proceeded to get rid of the demons and the other two joined them. With in minuets all the demons were gone and the 4 figures turned to face the Sanzo party. The boys just stood in awe as these people were stealing their job. After a few moments of silence Gojyo decided to welcome their guests.

"Hey guys, you boys are pretty good. I'm sure we could have handled them ourselves, but thanks for making it easy for us anyways." He placed a hand of the tallest figures shoulder (which is only like an inch or two shorter then him.) The figured grabbed his arm and slung him hard to the ground and placed a foot on his chest to keep him down.

_What the hell? Is this guy wearing heals? Damn._

"Look here mister: Number one, you should bb show a little more respect to people who take the time to save yer sorry asses. Number two, no one and I mean no one belittles our skills and gets away with it, especially when they can't defend themselves. Number three,. . . " The figure pulled off his cloak to reveal that HE was actually a SHE."…DON'T EVER CALL US GUYS OR BOYS. GOT THAT!"

_Well that explains the heals._

Yeah the first chapters done! Go ahead and tell me what you thought I don't care if you ever review after that again. I just wanna know if you want me to continue. I am gonna put a second chapter up after this though, but feel free to tell me if ya liked it and if you want me to keep going. Thanx BYE BYE ;


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY! I didn't mean to take this long to post! I've got a lot of things going on right now. Anyway here's chapter two, and by the way. I don't plan on having the girls stronger. I just figured the boys were having a bad day. Read Review and so on. P.S. I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI.

Gojyo stared in disbelief at the crimson eyed woman with long forest green hair. She wore a black low cut tank top with kaki cargo pant held up by a black belt. She also had an extra belt to hold her now sheathed sword. She had black spiked heal boots on (which were crushing Gojyo at the moment), a red bandana similar to his, a black chocker necklace, and tow sets of silver earrings in her ears. His eyes were then drawn to the silver band on each of her arms.

_Power limiters, she's a demon. And a hott demon none the less._

Goku, Hakkai, and Sanzo stared dumbfounded at the woman pinning Gojyo to the ground. They then saw two of the other figures removing their cloaks as well.

The taller of the two was a woman wearing a burnt orange Chinese style dress with blue trim and two slits up the side of the legs revealing her brown pants beneath. Under her dress was a blue long sleeve shirt that matched her sash. Her hair was held back by an emerald head band that matched her eyes that stared at them through a pair of glasses. She wore brown shoes that matched her chocolate hair. A blue ribbon hung from her neck with a small gem attached to it, and on her arms were silver wrist bands that reached up half way to her elbows. Hakkai stared at the bands.

_I see. So she's a demon as well._

Goku stared at the girl his age beside the other woman. She had ice blue hair with pale pink eyes. A large pink ribbon held her hair back with two portions wrapped din silver bands on either side of her face. She had on a low cut v-neck purple tank top, a pale green mini skirt and blue tights covering her legs. She had white boots with matching gloves and boots with gold bracelets around both her ankles and wrists. And pink pearl earrings matching her eyes. Goku then saw the gold choker around her neck with a green gem in the center. Just looking at it made him feel a bit uneasy, but wasn't sure why. The next thing he knew he was face to face with the girl.

"It's not polite to stare ya know monkey boy." Her voice was sweet and innocent and seemed so carefree bringing him back to reality. Which means he finally caught on to what she had called him.

"Who are you callin' a monkey!?"

Before the girl could answer the other figure finally spoke. "Don't think about it Akina." She turned around slightly confused. "I believe that we finally found what we're looking for."

"Really, And just what would that be?" Sanzo glared at the figure.

"You correct me if I'm wrong, but you four are the Sanzo party aren't you?" The three ladies stood in shock that these four my whose butts they had just saved were the famous Sanzo party. Gojyo took the opportunity to throw the woman on top of him. She realized what he was doing and flipped him off of him landing next to her brown haired friend.

"Jeez, don't let us explain!"

The small girl turned to Goku in somewhat disbelief.

"Does that mean that . . .? Are you Son Goku then?" The boy stepped back and prepared himself if these girls attacked. _They don't seem like Gyoumouh's followers?_

"Who wants to know?"

". . . "

"**YIPPIEEEE!!!!!!** OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIVE IT! **IT REALLY IS YOU!** AFTER A WHOLE YEAR OF FOLLOWING YOU GUYS I THOUGHT I'D NEVER GET TO MEET YOU!" The blue haired girl was clinging to Goku's neck hugging the life out of him out of pure excitement.

"Huh. . . "She stepped beck and bowed to him.

"I'm begging you . . . Please train me!"

"Huh. . . " The starry eyed girl stared at him only a few inches from his face while the boy was utterly lost on what had just happened.

"**HAHAHAHAHAH. .** . WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO TRAIN FOR YOU **AN EATTING CONTEST?!**" Gojyo was rolling on the ground laughing his head off while Hakkai had on a nervous smile. Sanzo was trying to hold back his chuckling. The two teens just gave them an evil glare.

"NO YOU IDIOT COCKROACH! I meant actually training to help me control this!" She pointed to the necklace on her neck giving him a hard look.

"All right girly that makes even less. How do you control a necklace and what dose that have to do with the monkey?"

"She wants to be able to take it off without fear." The green haired stepped forward as her friend followed. She looked at the girl with some concern.

"Take it off?"

"It's her power limiter, just like Goku's"

"Why's she have a limiter that strong?"

"Hakoucho. . . "

"Their alike. . . "The four men listened to the brown haired woman explain what she meant. "Goku was born from the collected energy of the Earth's aura, and Akina here was born from the collected energy of Heaven's aura. He's the great sage equaling heaven and she's the sage equaling earth. Identical yet polar opposites. Understand know?"

"Actually I'm even more lost?"

"Forget it I don't want to go into detail." She sighed has her green haired laughed at her.

"They didn't need to here the rest any way." Goku looked at the clocked figure not completely understanding then noticed how depressed the girl was now.

"He can't help anyway. He can't even control his demon form. At any rate we're in a bit of a hurry and can't afford any more distractions."

"So Genjyo Sanzo wants to go see Gyoumouh be resurrected that badly?" _What's with this guy? Are they with Gyoumouh?_

"Excuse me . . . but, exactly how do you know about our journey?"

"We were sent to find you. How else?"

"Although I'm sure it has nothing to do with the hundreds of rumors going around about you boys at all. And for those of you can't tell that's what you'd call sarcasm."

"All right babes, . . . and person . . .I think it time yall tell who you are and who sent yall!"

"Gojyo remind me later to give you some grammar lessons."

"Shut up Hakkai."

"All right then." The green haired woman stepped forward and smirked as she tossed her hair back. "I'm known as the beautiful and great Kitsune Aka."

"Well then what makes you so great, Aka?"

"Pinned you didn't I?" _Danm I thought she had forgotten about that._

"Excuse me what exactly was your name miss?" Hakkai stepped towards the brown haired woman turning her attention from the feuding cockroach and her friend.

"Oh, pardon me my name's Miko Hakoucho, but please just call me Hakoucho." She bowed politely and smiled at him. _Perhaps they're not with Gyoumouh?_

Goku bent over to look at the girl in the face who was still staring at the ground somewhat depressed. "What was your name again?" She looked up to his stupid grin in his mild attempt to help feel better and just smiled back at him.

"It's Akina, Touketsu Akina."

"Tou. . . ketsu. . . Akina. . . I like it. Sounds pretty, I think it suits you."

"AWWW. . . The wittle monkey gots a giwl fwiend!"

"SHUT IT PERVY WATER SPRITE WHO DO YOU CALL THAT STANDING BESIDE YOU!!!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!**

"No more delays!" Sanzo turned and pointed his gun to the figure, who had still remained quiet. "Tell us who sent you."

"The same person who sent you."

"What? What the hell is that suppose to mean? Just who the hell are you tough guy?"

"The name's Michiko Souryo." The figure pulled off the cloak SHE had been wearing. The four men stared dumbfounded at the woman who could have been his twin sister if they didn't know any better. She wore crimson lipstick that matched the crimson chakra on her forehead that was in the middle of a symbol that meant 'Wisdom'. Her earrings were red pearls with silver hoops hanging from them that matched the strand of beads around her neck and another that wrapped around her waist several times coming in various sizes. She was wearing priestess clothing with her robes falling from her shoulders to reveal her tight black tank top ( and barely covered her chest) with a red sash tied in a fairly large bow in back. Her eyes were identical to Sanzo's and her hair was similar only it was the same color of the harvest moon and fell just past her shoulders. She stared at the men with the usual glare Sanzo gave.

"What the hell?! What gives ya stupid monk? I thought they don't allow women in you're fucked up religion?!"

"They don't." Sanzo continued to stare as Gojyo wrapped his arm around the priest's shoulders making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Well if you're startin' to allow major hotties like this then tell me where to sign up, my only condition is that I don't do bald." As he was about to shove a gun in the water sprites face he heard the sound of what sound like steel crushing a rock. He turned to see Gojyo on the ground clutching his head. "WHAT THE HELL MONK THAT HURT LIKE A 100 TIMES WORSE THE USUAL!!!!" He saw the monks confused face then turned slightly to see a terrifying figure over him holding a paper fan like Sanzo's in her hand. The priestess grabbed him by the collar and growled in his face.

"Hottiesss?!!!!!!!!" Gojyo searched for a quick answer to save his life.

"Right . . . Don't call you a hottie. . . got it. Umm. . . sorry. . . I'll just. . . go over here." _Shit she's scarier then Sanzo and that's danm scary! _He some how got away and went to hide behind Aka. _O.K. I'm **not** getting' involved, she hits me enough with that thing as it is._

"Why me? Honestly, why can't someone else help these nitwits." She sighed as Hakkai came towards her.

"Excuse me, but did you say Souryo? That's a title for a priestess isn't it?" Goku then popped up behind him.

"So then she's like Sanzo?" The boy cringed a bit feeling his wound starting to act up. _**Shit** I forgot to get Hakkai to help me with this._

"No Goku." He looked Sanzo waiting for an explanation. "She's a woman, and since women aren't allowed on the faith then she must have joined some branch similar to it. She may be a high rank in her temple, but probably is in a very low standing compared to the main faith." He pulled out a cigarette and began to light it.

"Actually. . ." He turned to the priestess next to Hakkai. _Why does this woman love to piss me off?_ "I may have joined a lower branch, but I do have a very high rank in the main faith. In fact. . ." She smirked as she reached into her robe and every one stared at her. ". . . I **am** a Sanzo priest." She pulled out a scroll like Sanzo's and smirked at Sanzo loving that she had just proved this man wrong. "Or maybe I should say Sanzo priestess."

Yeay, chapter two. I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!! Read review. Thanx to those who have, Sweets-52. I really want to know what you all think! Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

I love snow days they give you so much free time. Any way here's chapter 3. And the voices in my head remind you that I do not own saiyuki in any way shape or form.

Goku, Gojoy, and Hakkai stared at the woman slightly confused. When they turned to Sanzo for answers they saw the most unSanzo like face that screamed 'WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTIN' ME!' Hakkai and Gojyo were shocked at the monk's expression while Goku snickered a bit never having seen such an expression on his caretakers face before, slightly wincing from the pain of his wound. Sanzo heard the monkey then regained his composer again. That until he began yelling.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU **A SANZO PRIEST**!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Agitated by this high and mighty monk she started to despise him, and decide that if he felt like yelling at her for no reason then she'd do the same. "Well I believe that. . . IT'S NONE OF YOUR DANM BUISNESS!!!!!!!!"

"LIKE HELL! IT IS TOO MY BUISNESS **GOT THAT**!!!!"

"BACK OFF **BLONDIE**!!!!!!!!!"

"FINE THEN WHICH SCRIPTURE IS IT THEN!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!"

"Like I said IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!!!!!!!"

"Snob!!!!"

"Stuck up!!!!"

"Smart alik!!!"

"Know it all!!!!"

"BITCH!!!"

"ASS HOLE!!!!"

The two monks were face to face growling at each other while the rest of their parties were off to the side in a grouping to try and avoid being mauled to death if they decided to take their aggression out on them. The two stared at each other until they realized there was something familiar about the other, and everything fell silent. Until the broke the silence again.

"IT'S YOU YA KNOW-IT-ALL, STUCK-UP, **BITCH PROFIT**!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY YOU STUBURN, MINDLESS, ASS HOLE, **RIVER RAT**!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"K Hakkia now I'm even more lost on what's goin' on?"

"I know what you mean Gojyo."

The two kept fighting as everyone stood and watched. With the exception of Goku who was unable to get anyone else's attention, so he decided to risk getting Sanzo's attention. "Sanzo. . ."

The boy took a step closer as his friend continued throwing insults. "Sanzo. . ."

He moved closer and no one realized that he was risking his life. "Sanzooo. . ."

The monk pushed the monkey out of his mind. Sensing something wrong he just continued his feud. "Saanzooo. . ."

Still no one had noticed him except Sanzo who was choosing to ignore him. "Saaannzooo. . ."

Now the monkey was annoying him. "Saaannnnzzzoooooooo. . ."

Now he was just pissing the monk off. "Saaaaaaannnnzzzzzoooooooooooo. . ."

O.k. enough was enough Sanzo was fed up the monkey's annoying voice. "Sssaaaannnzzzoooooooooooooooooo. . ."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID CHIMP!!?!!" He gave the boy the most horribly evil death glare then realized that the boy was swaying a bit and his look turned to a bit puzzled.

"Sanzo. . .I was just gonna ask. . .can you. . .please. . .make everything. . .umm. . .stop. . .spinning?" He looked at the priest clearly a bit light headed. When it finally hit him what was wrong with the monkey the boy passed out the man caught him bringing him down carefully laying him down and glaring up at Hakkai. The driver was at a total lost on what on he had done wrong.

"Any one care to tell me why the gash here on the monkey's shoulder was left open for him to bleed to death?"

After pointing out what was actually going on, Hakkai and everyone else quickly helped Sanzo with his charge. Hakkai went straight to healing his wound repeating over and over again how sorry he was for not noticing earlier and not taking care of it right away in the first place. During all of this Souryo decided to let the idiots handle everything and pulled out a cigarette as she sat on the boulder Sanzo had occupied earlier. _Why him, of all people? After all these years I thought the dork was dead. Supposedly no one survived from that temple. Oh well, maybe I should be glad some one I've met before is actually alive, for now . . ._

CHICKENS!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry I get very random sometimes. And sometimes the split personalities and their split personalities come out. At any rate YEAY I FINISHED A **THIRD** CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Please tell me what you think, although after this chapter I really could care less if you actually do, I'm just gonna ask nicely anyways. I hope to have the **4th** up soon.

WE'RE BORED!!!!!!! Yeay, 4 day weekend no homework or anything else, and after listening to nothing but Sanzo singing in Japanese all weekend I feel really in the Saiyuki mood. Bye Bye.GO SANZO!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yeay chapter four!!!!!!!!!

**Billy bob: **YOU TAKING FUCKING FOREVER TO TYPE YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!

That's why I make you type or one of the other split personalities type for me. I bored easily. By the way hoe are your split personalities treatin you?

**Billy bob: **Ah so-so. Those guys don't shut-up I should kill them all!

(Now you know how I feel)

**Billy bob: **What was that?

Uuuhhhh. . . Here, take Sanzo's gun and go kill some of them

**Billy bob: **Hells yea!

O.k. he's gone now sorry they just like popping out. People think I'm on crack sometimes. Any way, Onward to chapter 4! (I don't own Saiyuki at all and this is rated T for violence and language, its T just to make sure I'm not crossing the line on any other ratings) HAVE FUN!!! R&R!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There Goku, better?" Hakkai was still beating himself up inside for not healing Goku's wound earlier and allowing him to pass out. He finished healing most of his wound and bandaging the rest handing the teen his shirt back. ( Ooo shirtlessness: 3)

"Yeah. I'm O.K. I guess I'm just still. . ." By the sound of his voice it was easy to tell he was a bit light headed. "STARVING TO DEATH MAN!" Or just hungry. Hakkai sweatdropped and laughed at the boy.

"Only you Goku." Gojyo came up behind the boy slapping his hand down on his head. He grinned and patted the money on his head.

"Yeah, he's fine hakkai." He turned and noticed Aka and Hakoucho talking about something with somewhat worried expressions on their faces.

"Well then, shall we get going Sanzo?" Hakkai glanced at the monk who was in a fierce glaring contest with priestess on the boulder. He couldn't quiet tell who was winning. They both seemed equaling terrifying.

"Tch.of course . . . You hear that monkey LET'S GO!" He ended his glaring contest and had to raise his voice to get the attention of his charge away from the girl his age.

"Okayyyy. . .you don't have to yell Sanzo." He proceeded to end his conversation and put his shirt back on as the older man grumbled.

"Uumm. . ." Aka interrupted and put on her most innocent 'damsel in distress' look on. "Before you boys go. . .it seems we're having a bit of car trouble."

Not one to miss his opportunity Gojyo stepped in to 'save the day'. "I'd be happy to help a group of lovely ladies any day miss. I'll even give ya tune up free of charge."

"Hey Hakkai does Gojyo even know how to start a car?"

"I believe he doesn't Goku."

"Can it you two!!!" Gojyo looked around and realized there wasn't even a car in the area. "Uhh. . .where exactly is yer car?"

"Right here." Hakoucho stepped forward with a little black dragon in her arms.

"I see so you ladies have a dragon as well. No offense Gojyo, but I really don't think I'm going to trust you with this one. Last time I did, you killed all the plants in the house."

"Jeez Hakkai! Let it go already ya said you'd be gone for a few days. Didn't think it was was that bad."

"It was ten plants. I left and they were all perfectly healthy, but when I came back two days later they were all dead. I was just relived that I had brought Hakuryu with me." At that comment every one gave Gojyo a look saying 'how the hell do you kill ten plants in the span of 48 hours?' and Hakoucho took a step back to keep him from her tiny friend. ( I'm not letting him near my pets and plants while I'm gone, you'd think that'd physicly impossible too) "At any rate what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, I think it's a fever." Hakkai came up to her a petted the small dragon.

"You're right. He won't be able to take you any where like this."

"Yes, I guess we have been working HER pretty hard lately. She must have caught a cold and most likely won't have the ability to transform."

"Oh, heh heh. Well then . . . how about we give you ladies a ride?"

"**WHAT?!?!?!**"

"Now now Sanzo. We can't just leave them."

"YES WE CAN!"

"Not to mention the town over there won't allow them in since Miss Souryo here is a priestess of the Buddhist religion."

"WHO THE HELL CARES!?!"

"It'll be fine Sanzo don't worry. Hakuryu." The little white dragon that had been perched on his shoulder took off and transformed into a large green jeep in a flash of light.

"Yeah Mr. high n' mighty it might do ya some good ta have some company of the opposite sex for awhile. I plan on enjoyin' it." Gojyo then eyed the blonde and green haired woman who both wacked him upside the head mumbling something along the lines of perverted jerk face.

"I refuse to sit next to him." Souryo walked past Hakkai, and proceeded to take a seat in the jeep. The one that happened to be right between Sanzo and Hakkai.

"Sanzoooo. It's only to the next town. Let's just try and stay calm." Hakkai had his arms under Sanzo's to hold the priest back from killing his female look-alike in the car next to his seat. _Of all the seats in the car . . . WHY THE HELL DID SHE HAVE TO SIT THERE!?!?!_

Hakkai continued to hold the growling priest back laughing nervously. _Don't think I've ever seen him this angry? Something tells me this is going to be a long day. _Once the priest had calmed down, they continued to pile into the jeep. Hakkai helped Hakoucho inside as she held the sleeping dragon. Gojyo helped seat Aka then plopped into the seat next to her, practically on top of her arms around the shoulders. "Remove the arm or ya lose it."

"Done."

"Ummmm. . ."

"Well looks like we're set should we go?"

"Souryo?"

"Think again Hakkai." The monocle man looked to see two confused teens with out a seat.

"That's right I forgot this would only seat six people. Oops"

"Yer bad, but don't worry Kai I have and idea. There's only one option left.

"Really? Although I'm afraid to ask, what exactly is that Gojyo?"

"We'll just have these lovely ladies sit on our laps. I can seat two if you'd like girls." POW! Aka, Sanzo, and Souryo pounded their fists into Gojyo's head and the two women yelled pervert at the top of their lungs. Goku and Akina just stared in embarrassment, and Hakkai and Hakoucho got a kick out of it.

"Souryo?" The woman turned her attention to the blue haired girl who had a puppy dog look in her eyes. "Since there's no more room. . .can Goku and I. . ."

"No." The girls peppy eyes turned watery at the coldheartednedd.

"Why!?!?!?!?!"

"Because I said."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaassssee."

"NO."

"Plleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeeee"

"NO!!"

Plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Fine! If you just shut-up GOD!"

"YEAY!!!"

"How is she planning on. . ." Everyone was a bit lost on the conversation but, Souryo chose not to explain and ignored the stares she was receiving.

"On one condition you're carrying the packs."

"YEAY!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She squeezed Souryo in a tight hug then released her. "You can go ahead we'll probably beat you all there. Right Goku!" She turned to see the boy holding her packs and her companions and was a bit taken back.

"What yer givin me a ride, I thought it was the least I could do?"

"Aww the monkey's already holding his girlfriends bags for her."

"Do you wanna die Gojyo!?!?!" His face was nearly entirely beat red. It only got redder when he saw Akina smiling at him.

"Thank you Goku."

"Umm yeah."

"Can we please go I think I'm gonna be sick from the trash heap beside me." His priestess friend growled at him as Hakkai drove off.

"SEE YA LATER!!!!!!" The two teens stood and kept waving to their friends till they we're just a speck in the distance.

"Hey Akina. How are we getting there again?"

"Huh. . ."

"You said we'd probably beat them there. How are we gonna do that if they're that far ahead of us?" He looked at her still confused and watched her pull out one of her fans. An evil grin appeared on her face that was starting to creep him out a bit. An evil laugh was heard from her that really scared the boy senseless. _Shit, maybe I should have sat on the perverted water sprite's lap?!_

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

****

**_Victoria bob:_** Finally I finished typing!!

YOU ALL ARE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE WHEN UR DONE NOT KEEP TYPING!

**_Victoria bob: _**Sorry I forgot

**Billy bob: **Why can't we we're the ones doing the work ya lazy pile!

( SOB T-T)

**_Victoria bob: _**Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to hurt her feelings.

**Billy bob: **whatever

ALL RIGHT CHAPTER FIVE WILL BE COMPLETELY WRITTEN BY ME AND NOT ONE OF THESE LAME SPLIT PERSONALITIES!!!

**Billy bob: **I'd luv ta see that

Who am I kidding he's right I'm lazy. I'll just keep listening to Sanzo-sama sing : 3. Any way hope you liked, and for fair warning I don't think the split personalities will keep quiet any more so they may be the ones opening and closeing. Oh well till next time. (HEY BILLY BOB ATE MY PIZZA!!)

**Billy bob: **nope that was ur brother

Oh, **DEATH TO THE SQUIDGET!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

(sigh)

**Billy bob: **you listening to Sanzo's singing again

No, but it just as good.

**Billy bob: **I'm afraid to ask

It's Sanzo and Goku in a duet, it's so sweet!!

_**Pier bob: **(French accent) what iz her problem?_

**Billy bob: **don't know don't care. You workin' this chap?

**_Pier bob:_**_zhat I am_

AHHHH EVIL FRENCH MAN!!!!

**Billy bob:** u'd think by now she'd learn yer one of her personalities

_**Pier bob: **heh heh. . .well at n e rate. On with thee chaptarr_

**Billy bob: **I hate the French

**_Pier bob:_**_Enjyoy nd wee do not own n e saiyuki_ And I herd that Billy bob!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a tiny village (yeay tiny villages!)

It was late and the sun was beginning to set as the three sanzo party members and their three female companions came into a village. As soon as Hakkai brought the jeep to a stop Sanzo practically jumped out of the vehicle to get away from the woman he had been sitting next to. She frowned at him, taking offense to his actions. Sanzo felt a hand suddenly on his shoulder.

"Ooo is the monk afraid a cooties?"

"Shut it or I permanently shut you, got that."

"Jeez I don't understand u, ya say yer not gay and yet ya can't lighten up around these beautiful babes. U really need ta get laid man."

"I said shut it!"

"Wait. . .u don't actually like her do ya?. . .Shit man u do!" Gojyo got right in the priests face with a devious grin only to be shot at.

"I SAID SHUT IT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!"

The others stared at the duo confused then decided to stay out of it all together valuing where their lives.

"Umm. . . we should probably find out where Goku and Akina have gotten off to before it gets too late. That is, if you and Gojyo are finished making spectacles of yourselves, Sanzo."

"Can it Hakkai, lets just find the monkey." He walked ahead with Souryo right beside him. Gojyo lagged behind to flirt with Aka, while Hakkai sped up to catch Hakoucho and talk with her. "Hey. Do you really need to walk right beside me?"

"Dose it bug you?"

"It annoys the crap out of me."

"Then yes I do."

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!!"

"My they get along so well."

"Heh heh. . . I wonder how they know each other? Oh, and I'm sorry about my mistake earlier. What is her name?" Hakkai petted the small dragon in her arms as Hakuryu perched on his shoulder and squeeked.

"Oh, her name in Shizaku."

"I see, and how long have you had her?"

"Well we've been traveling nearly a year, but I found her about two years ago."

"The two of you seem to get along very well, and I'm sure she'll get better."

"Thank you." She blushed slightly and smiled back at Hakkai's warm smile.

The group continued to walk down the street till they came up to a stone wall near the edge of the village. They found Akina and Goku sitting there on top playing some sort of game. They clapped their hands together then each others hands. They clapped their hands together then the others right. Clapping their hands together once again, and proceeded to clap each others left hand. They repeated everything over and over again till they finally noticed the others coming towards them.

"SANZO!!!!!" Goku bounded towards the monk and hopped up and down excited to tell his keeper about his exciting day. "SANZO YOU TOTALLY MISSED WE WERE TOTALLY LIKE WOOSH AND WOOSH! AND IT WAS TOTALLY COOL AND THEN THE PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE WERE ALL LIKE WEIRDED OUT AND STUFF. THEN AKINA TAUGHT ME THIS GAME THEN YOU GUYS CAME AND I STARTED TELLING YOU EVERYTHING AND . . . wait"

"God you're annoying. And if that hyper active display was because of any caffeine you've had today I'll kill you."

"But don't you wanna hear about everything?"

"Don't care."

"Yer mean."

"SOUUUURYYOOOOOO!!!!!!" The little girl hopped up to her friend. "Hey guess what, there's an inn down the road there. I almost landed on it." She smiled brightly up at the priestess.

"Fine let's go." The seven walked towards the inn till Hakkai and Goku stopped to see what was keeping Sanzo.

"Aren't you coming Sanzo?" The others stopped and turned back to the priest too. Anger started to show on his face. Souryo noticed the annoyance on the monks face and couldn't help but smile at it. She turned back and started back towards the inn.

"You're stuck with no matter what you know!"

"And just what is that suppose to mean!?" His face was tuning red from shear hatred of the woman in front of him. She stopped again and smirked at the fuming monk.

"How about we discus it over a bite to eat later let's keep going."

"YEAY!! FOOD!!!" Goku and Akina followed the priestess closely to get food from the woman. The other four followed behind laughing at the two teens. Sanzo trailed behind again.

"I really hate where this is going. I swear I'm gonna kill her." He continued grumbling as he started to follow everyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAY I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Billy bob: **Hey frenchy what happened to yer accent back there

What happened to the evil French man??

_**Pier bob:**_I know I just have accent to freak her out.

**Billy bob: **Nice

My split personalities are mean!!! Anyway thanx to those of you who reviewed. Wish my English teacher thought I was a good writer. She gave me a C on my last paper, SERIOUSLY NOT ALL WRITING IS BY THE BOOK, THAT'S JUST BORING!!! My school is full of crappy teachers. Hope to have the next chap up soon. I'm actually thinking about putting my character sketches of my OCs up. (Wonder if I can do that on one of these chapters?) OH well bye bye.

**Billy bob: **And those of us forced to live with this girl everyday apologize for her stupidity and insanity (and do you guys really wanna see her drawings? seriously just run away)

_**Pier bob: **zey are bettar zen eour drawinz_

**Billy bob: **CAN IT FREANCHY AND THAT ACCENT SUCKS!

**HEY I SAID BYE BYE! AND BYE BYE MEANS BYE BYE DUMB DUMBS!!!!!!**

**Billy bob & _Pier bob:_** RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

YEA, I KNOW HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE. MY BAD. SO MUCH TO DO SO LITTLE TIME. ANY WHO THANKS TO THOSE WHO'VE REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO'VE AT LEST READ IT.

ANYWAY I DECIDED THAT AFTER 5 CHAPTERS IT WAS TIME TO SEE WHAT KOUGAJI WAS DOING. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki just my characters.

P.S: I DECIDED TO GIVE MY SPLIT PERSONALITIES A BREAK I'VE USED TOO

MANY IN THE PAST FEW DAY ALONE. MAY AS WELL. O.K. ENJOY

(Houtu Castle)

"KOUGAJIII!!!!!" Lirin came running into the room as fast as she could. She found her elder brother visiting his mother as usual. The sudden scream from his younger brought him back into reality. "KOUGAJIIII!" She came to an abrupt stop right in front of her brother panting heavily to catch her breath.

"What it is it Lirin?" Kougaji and Yaone looked at the young girl with concern and confusion.

"Have . . . big . . . problem. . . "

"What is it?"

"Kou!!" The prince turned his attention to his swordsman entering the room.

"What is it Doku?" Forgetting about his younger sister.

"You're being summoned by the she-devil, and there have also been reports of a group of strangers in the castle. They were meeting with the royal pain in the ass. I don't like the looks of this."

"My lord?" Yaone put a hand on Kou's shoulder as they waited for his response.

"Let's go." With that he led the pack out the door.

"Awww. . . no fair! I was gonna tell 'im that. Huh . . . oh, wait for me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four entered the room being used for Gyumaouh's resurrection.

"Prince Kougaji, just the boy I wanted to see." Lady Koshu stared down at the four glaring eyes directed at her.

"You're the one who summoned me. What is it that you want?"

"Don't make it sound like you're doing chores for me, but since you asked. . . "The smirk she carried on her face quickly disappeared, becoming serious. "Tell me, have you heard of a band of mercenaries for hire from out in the East?"

"Mercenaries from the East?"

"Yes, they're led by a woman being known as the Lady of Darkness. She's as dark as any demon comes. Their prices are quite high but their work is well worth it I hear."

"I see."

"HOLD ON A SEC!"

"Lirin!"

"Whaz some Lady and her group of killers gotta do with us?!"

"Lady Lirin, please." Yaone grabbed the girl's shoulders trying to hold her back a bit.

"I'm glad you asked deary. . . "She smirked at the question then suddenly glared at the four below gripping the railing in front of her from anger. "Since you have failed multiple times in retrieving the Maten Scripture from a lousy monk and three traitors, I've been forced to bring in professionals paid to get the job done right so that I can finally get what I want!" She calmed a bit and smiled at them yet still glaring. "They're just far more reliable then you I'm afraid."

"You hired mercenaries!?!" Kougaji was furious. The Sanzo party was _his_ target.

"I've already sent them out to see what their truly capable of and if they will be able to get the job done. Why don't you go see how it really done my boy, possibly take notes?" Her smirk came back.

"As you . . . wish. Let's go!" He turned still fuming as the others followed him. _She just loves pissing me off like this. I know it._

"You can come in now Nii." The scientist with dark hair and glasses came in bow in respect and mockery, holding his trademark stuffed bunny. An evil smile graced his lips as always.

"My lady about using your daughter. . . "

"What?"

"It seems she lacks the power that we need. As does the prince, but I came to tell you not to worry." Still smiling that creepy smile.

"What are you telling me Nii?" _This man loves to piss me off like this, I'm certain of it._

"Well. . . It seems I may have found a new subject."

"Is that so. . . Who?"

"Now now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it. I only ask for your permission . . to conduct some . . . . . . experiments."

"Hmm. .Do as you wish so long as my beloved is returned to me soon."

"How gracious of you Lady." He turned and began to leave hearing Koshu make another remark.

"Do Not fail me Nii."

"Why Lady Koshu. . . I would never dream of such a thing." He gave a large evil grin and devilish look with a deep bow then continued to leave.

_He really loves pissing me off._

Nii continued out the door and down the hallway towards the lab to start conducting his research. Thinking the same thing over and over. _I truly love pissing them __**all **__off. Such fun. _"Isn't that right bunny?" He held the doll up and made it move its head to appear it was nodding in agreement with him. Still with that evil smile.

YEA I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Billy bob: **Bull crap! You made me do all the work half way through!

I GOT BORED AND WAS DISTRACTED BY SAIYUKI MUSIC.

**Billy bob: **That's what you always say!!

ANY WAY HOPE YOU LIKED AND I HOPE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!

**Billy bob: **Aren't you gonna be out of town the next two weekends?

OH YEA HUMM. . . OK AT MY EARLIEST CONVIENIENCE!!

**Billy bob: **I'll try and see if I can find her brain by then

HEY, THAT'S MEAN! I KNOW WHERE IT IS!

IT'S AT THE CLEANER.

**Billy bob: **How does that not surprise me. Wait! Then how am I here!

BYE BYE!!

**Billy bob: **ANSWER MY QUESTION!


	7. Chapter 7

ALL RIGHT!! TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT BY KNOW I MADE NEW MEMBERS FOR KOUGAJI'S SIDE TOO. YEA ME! I'M SO PATHETIC.TT

_**FUZZY WUZZY:**__ NO WHATS PATHETIC IS HAVING A NAME LIKE MINE_

AWW I LIKE UR NAME!

_**FUZZY WUZZY: **__YOU WOULD_

ANYWAY I DON'T OWN ANY SAIYUKI CAUSE IF I DID, LIKE I SAID, I WOULD BE PUTTIN THIS IN A MANGA. I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS THOUGH. SO THERE!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

"I don't believe it."

"Sick man."

"Remarkable."

"At least it's . . . no, no it's just disturbing."

"Not another one. . . "

"Damn it. Not another one, shit. . . "

The Sanzo party and guests looked on in awe at the two youngest members of their group. Both Goku and Akina were on their 17th helping of the night. Continuing at the same unstoppable speed they finally finished off their plates.

"Another Please!!!"

"Jeez whase that gurl put it all!"

"You know Gojyo these ladies are probably thinking the same thing about Goku."

"True but that still doesn't explain where either of em puts it."

"Hey." Sanzo turned to Souryo for the first time all night.

"What?" _He could at least say name instead of treating me like his monkey over there. I am a human being._

"I know why the monkey has a bottomless pit for a stomach, but that has nothing to do with her. Care to explain?"

Souryo got rid of the rest of her cigarette. " . . . You pretty much know the answer to your question then." She then continued to search for another cigarette. After a few seconds she realized the monk was still starring at her with a somewhat bewildered look on his face. She suddenly then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember. . . we had this discussion earlier. He's a man, they can't piece things together so easily. Besides, you didn't quite leave enough hints. You need to spell it out for them." Souryo sighed and glanced at Aka wit a look that showed her utter annoyance. _Then why don't you explain it to them you whore._

"All right. Look. You already know that Akina was created like Goku, from the collected energies of heaven, and like heaven and earth are connected so are these to. Their spirits are connected together and seek one another out. See they've always been able to sense each other, but they didn't actually know the other existed. When Goku was imprisoned he spent 500 years alone without food or anything else, so now his body is trying somewhat to compensate for that. Since they're connected Akina's body is doing the same to help him. Though, I'm beginning to think that there's more to it since she's always been like this. Now do you boys get it?"

The three men just stared somewhat lost. "Yea . . . No. . . sort of. . . not really. . ."

"Forget it. I refuse to explain it again."

"MORE PLEASE!!!" The two teens finished yet another plate smiling moving to their 19th helping.

"I guess it does sort of make sense once your mind processes it all and connects it together."

"Yea right Hakkai, don't kid yerself. None of that made any sense, denials bad fer a person Kai. . . Hang on I thought their spirits were connected not their bodies?" He put out his cigarette as Souryo searched for her's still, realizing he had triggered bad thoughts in his mind with his last comment. _I sholdn't think like that about the monkey. It's just disturbing._

"They are, but isn't your body then connected to your spirit thus connecting the two even further?"

"Yea I guess that makes sense too . . .What the heck are you doin'?"

"Looking for my cigarettes."

"ANOTHER PLEASE!"

"Happy to always loan a pretty lady mine."

WHACK!!! "NO MORE YOU DON'T NEED THAT MUCH FOOD!"

"And just what do perverted cockroaches smoke?"

"But SANZOOO!!" WHACK!!!

"Hi-Lites" _Have you been getting name calling lessons from Sanzo?_

"IDIOTS!" Sanzo continued to hit the two children upside the head with his almighty fan of doom.

"No, I only smoke reds. I've had one of that perverted puppy's Hi-Lites before and they taste like shit. Try hitting on her instead cockroach."

"Hmmm. . . sure whatever. Hey Sanzo!" The monk stopped his beating at glared at the watersprite for disturbing him. "Giv' "er one of yer smokes. The lady's out and happens to have the same bad taste in cigarettes as you."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!?!?!" Death glare.

"Cause chivalry isn't dead yet. I mean look at Hakkai there he's the walkin' definition."

Hakkai being totally engulfed with his conversation with Hakuchou and oblivious to everything else, heard his name mentioned and pulled himself away to find out why. "Why are we looking at me? Is there something on my face?" Next thing he knew the little monkey king was next to him staring at him.

"Hey, you're not shivering Hakkai, and you don't look like yer cold. . . Hey. Wait a sec Gojyo what dose Hakkai bein' cold haf ta do with Sanzo sharin' his cigarettes!?"

"I SAID CHIVALRY MONKEY, NOT SHIVER! YOU STUPID APE!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID PERVERTED WATERSPRITE! SHIVERY!"

"Hey Souryo?" The priestess looked away from the spectical to the young girl coming to sit next to her. "Did you mean what you said earlier? Are we really that close, cause it doesn't seem like it. I mean how dose he not know what chivalry is?" The two turned and stared at the feuding men as every one tried to explain chivalry to Goku.

"Unfortunately, but you know what I was talking about though right?"

"Well yea, it just. . . "

"Don't worry you'll teach him. These three probably aren't the best choices to teach the kid. Besides. . ."

"What?"

"You're already crushing on him, aren't you?" The priestess smirked at her friend a bit when she started to turn red.

"Don't be silly. I've only known a few hours."

"But when you're near him you're happier then you've ever been, and so is he most likely. You two need each other. I'll figure out the bumps later. . . . . . God I need a smoke!"

"Oh that reminds me!" The little pixie girl rummaged through her pack at the mention of her friends need for nicotine. ". . . Here!" She handed the elder woman a pack of her previously requested cigarettes. Only to get a questioning deadly look from her.

"Why are you smoking?"

"I'M NOT! I just started to carry these with me incase you run out! Do you realize how scary you can be without your cigarettes!? You get really cranky, and I don't wanna be on the receiving end of that. It can really hurt."

Souryo snatched the pack from the girl, somewhat satisfied with her answer. She opened it and began to pull one out. "Fine. But I don't ever want to catch you smoking you got that. You're not old enough, is that clear?" The small girl simply nodded in fear of what may happen if she didn't.

Sanzo sat back down in his seat after a tiresome fight and long tutoring session with Goku over one little word. Everyone else followed suit and sat down as well to finish their meal. Sanzo suddenly groaned after a few seconds of relaxing and forced himself to his feet again. With that, a group of demons came crashing in, literally. Though, being the infamous Sanzo party and all, they quickly finished the demons of within a matter of minuets, with some help from their lady friends as well. Somehow, through the entire shuffle they all managed to end up outside in the middle of the street.

"Is it just me or do they always seem to come in and ruin dinner?" Hakkai stood in the middle of the carnage and patted Hakuryu's head.

"I think you're right. They do have that tendency don't they. They're just like telemarketers, making house calls when all you're trying to do is have a nice meal." Hakuchou giggled at the little joke she had made and felt her tiny friend land on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that Shizaku. We ruined your rest with this fighting while you're trying to get better."

Sanzo was ignoring all the useless rambling behind him as he refilled his gun. Suddenly he heard the menacing voice of some woman.

YEA I'M GOOD. CLIFF HANGER! HOW'S IT GOING FUZZY WUZZY?!

……………………………

FUZZY WUZZY?

……………………………

FUZZZZZY WUZZZZY.

…………………………….

FUZZY WUZZY!!!!!!!!!!

**Billy bob: **umm we have a slight problem. . . . . . well I guess I shouldn't say problem……….its more like ……………the addition of more space.

**Billy bob: **you ever hear about those people who kill themselves because of their names?

……………………………..

**Billy bob:** well now you know some one like that

………………..SO I technically committed suicide?

**Billy bob:** in a way. . . . yes

……………..SWEET! SO WHERE'S HE NOW

**Billy bob:** evaporated in to space

COOL!

**Billy bob:** he owes me in the afterlife. I finished this chapter for him, ungrateful jerk

ANY WAY IGNORING THIS SLIGHTLY DISTURBING FACT THAT ONE OF MY SPLIT PERSONALITIES KILLED HIMSELF, I HOPE U LIKED THE CHAPTER. AND NEXT TIME WE GET TO MEET MORE BAD PEOPLE, YEA!!!!! LATERS!


	8. Chapter 8

IT'S LATE AND I'M STARTING THIS NOW. WHY? I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA. I'LL PROBABLY PASS OUT IN THE MIDDLE, ANYWHO I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI ONLY MY FAN-FIC CHARACTERS. YEAY ME! ANOTHER NOTE, MY SPLIT PERSONALITIES ARE ALL ON STRIKE AFTER THE FUZZY WUZZY INCIDENT (curse you Billy bob) SO I MOST LIKELY WILL BE WITH YOU THE ENTIRE TIME UNTIL I CRASH. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

* * *

A woman with long dark night blue hair stood and watched the Sanzo party destroy the demons. She thought she recognized the four helping the men, but ignored it. After the battle she decided to do her work that she was being paid for. 

"Genjyo Sanzo! I'm challenging you!" The women stood on top of a near-by building, a mask covering her face along with a black cloak completely masking her body. The only thing seen on her was her long dark hair and her demon ears.

"Hey, Hakuchou, does she seem familiar?" Aka stared at this new enemy while Hakuchou stepped closer to try and get a better look.

"Well, her voice does at least. I couldn't really tell about the rest of her, with the cloak on and all."

The woman jumped and landed on the street below. Gojyo stepped forward and felt like it was a good time to point out the obvious to their new little 'friend'. "Do you realize its 8 to 1? I try and make a habit of not fighting women, especially if it includes hitting an outnumbered woman. Although. . . I don't have a problem with hitting on one."

"Shove a sock in it dickwad! I'm well aware with the numbers even though I wasn't expecting an additional 4, but I did bring a bit of help to play with you three as I deal with priest Sanzo here." Suddenly as if on cue, 3 more cloaked figures with masks appeared. Two of them were taller while the other was shorter, about the same height as Goku. "We are the Myou Sendo, mercenaries for hire! (I JUST GOT TO THIINKING THAT 'AREN'T ALL MECENARIES FOR HIRE. OH WELL I'LL JUST CONTINUE BEING REDUNDANT.) We have been sent to kill you Genjyo Sanzo, and to retrieve your scripture."

"THAT'S SO NOT COOL! KOUGAJII'S RESORTED TO HIREING THESE HACKS! This is a real disappointment. I thought he was better then this." Goku was too concerned about having his usual playmate to care about the current threat. Which Sanzo decided to remind him of, courtesy of the paper fan of doom.

"Who the hell are you calling hacks you squirt!" The second tallest was pissed at the boys comment and woman also, considering her voice.

"Uhh. . . duh, you." Again, paper fan of doom.

"Why I oughta. . . " She was cut off by the tallest figure who didn't really want to make a scene, but the shortest one did apparently.

"He's a fool and as much of an idiot as the rest of 'em." He muttered trying to keep his comment within his little pack.

"What was that shorty!?! Don't clump the rest of us with that idiot monkey!" Gojyo, being the only one close enough to hear the boy, didn't want to be known to be the same I.Q. level as the little monkey.

The first woman and apparent leader decided to interrupt and step forward. "Enough mindless chatter! I'm the leader of the Myou Sendo. We've been summoned from the far east like you. Further in fact, from across the sea. I'm known as the Lady of Darkness. You should consider it an honor for me to give you such personal information, but . . . since the rumors about you seem to be true, I figured it would only be appropriate to introduce my self to a worthy opponent."

"Lady we could care less."

"How dare you!. . . " The tallest one, devoted to his leader spoke up but then cut off by the woman.

"We were hired by the ones reviving Gyumouh. I and my team here have no interest once so ever, in that little science experiment, only in the pay it's giving us, all right. No hard feelings?"

"No, not at all we're always trying to be killed by random demons. Although, I believe you're the first to belittle us this much." Hakkai chuckled a little then suddenly had nasty scowl and glare directed at the masked woman in front of him. "I only wish to know why you're telling us this?"

"Since Kougajii has failed so many times to deal with you, we've been called. Like I said before I have no side in this revival I'm only interested in the pay, so I thought it'd be fun to share with you how low the other side has sunk to deal with the situation."

"Hey! Half those times weren't even Kougajii's fault!" Goku was yet again more interested in his usual play mate. Hence, cue paper fan of doom and additional cockroach.

"You stupid monkey! I don't care how much you enjoy beating your little playmate's ass, you shouldn't be defending our enemies like that! Ya got it!" Gojyo continued with the beating.

"Well enough of this chit-chat. We were told to see how strong you were, but we might as well end it now and demand and extra bonus for dealing with you quickly and retrieving the scripture, but we'll be courteous and leave your lady friends out of it."

"Yer not touching Sanzo lady!" The teen jumped in front of his keeper and stood ready to fight this new threat. Finally forgetting about his playmate issues.

"Very well then. I'll kill the faithful monkey boy first. Easy pickings."

"HOLD IT!!" Everyone's attention turned to the building on the other side of the street. Kougajii stood with his sister, Yaone, and Dokukagujii on the roof top.

"What is it with bad guys and roof tops? Yeesh." Gojyo yet again felt like pointing out the obvious.

"No one is going to kill them." Kougajii disappeared then reappeared in front of Goku. "I will be the one to do that."

* * *

HEY, THAT WAS SHORTER THEN I THOUGHT. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I THINK THEY'RE ALL GONNA BE A BIT ON THE SHORT SIDE FOR A LITTLE WHILE, BUT HOPEFULLY MORE UPDATES WILL OCCURE WITH NO MORE SCHOOL GOING ON. 

HEY, I FINISHED A WHOLE CHAPTER BY MYSELF. NO SPLIT PERSONALITIES. MAN THAT WAS HARD. ANYWAY HOPE TO FINISH THE NEXT SOON AND END THE STRIKE, BYE BYE.


	9. Chapter 9

I KNOW I KNOW LONG TIME NO UPDATE, IM SORRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO AND MY HELP ALL LEFT ME ON VACATION. THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE GONE WITHOUT HAVING VOICES IN MY HEAD. I'VE ALSO BEEEN DEALING WITH A BUNCH OF SCHOOL CRAP AND UTTER BOREDOM AND FORCED TO STAY WITH MY BROTHER DAY IN AND DAY OUT. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW HIM, HE'S A COMPLETE BAKA!!!

ANY WAY, YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL

I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI JUST MY CAHRACTERS AND THIS WHOLE IDEA.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Kougajii stood in front of Goku and the Sanzo as the others came up beside him. Hakkai and Gojyo went over to stand by Sanzo as the 4 ladies gathered behind them to discuss something.

"Souryo that has to be her."

"Akina's right, it sounds like her."

"That doesn't mean anything Aka. Although I wouldn't be surprised if it was her. She did say something about taking over the mercenary band she became a part of."

"You forget, I don't remember the name of her little band, not to mention there's no way she'd come thins far West unless the pay was out of this world."

"But Souryo!! What if it is her?!"

"I'll deal with it when if/when the time comes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to the others)

"Kougajii, did you come to take notes?"

"No, I told that I'm going to be the one to kill the Sanzo party and take the scripture. I don't care what that witch says."

"Siding with enemy Kougajii? The shame."

"Hey small-fry don't diss my brother!!"

"You know there's such a thing as mirrors these days. Perhaps you should look in one to see who the small-fry is around here."

"Wha'd you say!!!!!!!!"

"Lady Lirin please, don't let him get to you."

"If this is how it's going to be then. . . " The masked woman joined her companions and faced Kougajii.

"Doku, Yaone, Lirin!!!"

"Right!"

"Any one else find it strange that our enemies are fighting each other?"

"Now Gojyo, we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Who cares, maybe if we're lucky they'll kill each other and make this trip easier."

"Ya know Sanzo, yer really lazy. Any one ever tell you that?"

"Can it monkey before I bring out the fan of death."

"I'm not a monkey!"

"I believe they're starting now." The Sanzo party and their new companions gave their full attention to the fight.

"If that's your wish Prince, then we have no choice." The four figures proceeded to 'get serious' as they removed their cloaks and masks.

"Shit."

"HA! Told ya Souryo!"

"Well Souryo, what do you want to do?"

"Looks like it's time for a little family reunion."

"Sound like fun!"

"It would to you, wouldn't it pixie."

"Aka. . . . Stop. . . Calling me. . . PIXIE!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leader of the demons stood in the canter of her group. Her hair was a dark blue that reached down to the center of her back. She wore large purple earrings with 3 silver orbs hanging that matched the two silver bangels on her wrists and silver chocker with small purple orb in the center. She had a sleeveless maroon top with twin tail in back lined with blue trim underneath a small black jacket with the collar popped and two hooks holding it together at the bottom revealing her chest and stomach. The sleeves were cut to reveal her shoulders and reached down to her wrists. A pure black belt with silver buckle held tightly to her black pants that cut above her ankle to show her dark blue boots with straps. Her demon mark was red slash down her right check with two red dots on either check. Her maroon eyes stared at Kougajii.

Next to her was a man slightly taller with short bright light orange hair. He had a red shirt that reached to his elbow with the right sleeve torn off with a black vest on top with chains hanging and collar popped. White pants nearly completely covered his clack boots. He wore black gloves, black belt, another chain belt, and a chain necklace. He had a bright green sash on his left check and triangle on his forehead. His eyes closed so you couldn't see his dark green eyes.

The other side was a boy with deep turquoise hair and crimson eyes. He wore all black: head band, vest jacket, sleeveless turtle neck shirt, baggy pants, belt, gloves, boots, and a single clip earring on his right ear. The only thing not black was a blue band on his shoulder and bright blue trim on his boots and buckle on his belt. A purple crescent was on his nose with two dots going down his check under his left eye.

Next to the man was a tall woman with long lavender hair in a silver hair clip. She wore a white Chinese style mini dress with crimson trim with one long black sleeve on her left arm. She had black pants, red socks and traditional chinese style dark turquoise shoes that matched her eyes and sash around her waist. A purple slash went across her nose that spit in two under her right eye with a dot right beside it.

The 4 starred at Kougajii and his followers. The dark haired woman stepped forward and materialized a ball of water in her right hand. "If you insist on standing in our way then we have no choice but to go through you."

"Fine."

"Kou, you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Fine by me then.

"Well prince Kougajii, shall we?"

"Fine let's see how strong the Lady of Darkness really is?" He launched a fire attack at her as she manipulated the ball of water into a large wall. "Shit." Her three fighters appeared from behind it and went to attack.

The tall woman materialized a whip and wrapped it around Doku's sword pulling it from his grip. "Come on is that the best you got?"

The boy appeared above Lirin's head materializing water to pour down on her. He came down on top of her knocking her to the ground hard. "Hey you! GET OFF!! It's rude ta sit on a girl!!"

"Why don't you just lay there like a good little girl and watch pipsqueak?"

"This is interesting. I think Kougajii and the others are actually losing. Sanzo, you never heard of these mercenaries have you?" Hakkai pulled his attention away from the fight to Sanzo curious to why he'd never heard of these people before.

"No, can't say that I have."

"Souryo say something." Hakouchou was worried why the priestess wasn't doing anything despite the situation.

However Souryo just continued to stare at the woman doucing Kougajii with water. _Why hasn't she noticed me here yet? This isn't like her. She better not just be ignoring me._

The man in the group was fighting Yaone, shooting arrows of energy he had gathered at her. She concentrated on avoiding the arrows, but he left her little time to react. _Time to end this._ He shot another arrow with a thread of energy trailing behind it. As Yaone tried to doge he manipulated the energy to circle around her. It came back at him and pulled it with all his might as he caught it binding her and forcing her to the ground.

_She still hasn't seen me. That bitch. This is getting annoying. _Souryo was pissed about being ignored. She watched at the woman bring down the water barrier she had materialized and morph it into a sword. She launched an attack and forced Kougajii to the ground. She put her sword up and pinned him down.

"Time to end this prince Kougajii."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you . . . . . Shinobu-chan!" Souryo spoke with a slight evil smirk on her face. The demon woman stopped short, eyes wide as she slowly turned to face Souryo. She released her sword doucing Kou with water.

"Damn you Souryo! What the hell are you doing her!?!"

"Apparently being ignored by you. Now, not that I care or anything but, why don't you call off the terrible threesome."

"Shizuka, Takai, Riko."

"Grrr. . . But Shinobu!!"

"Now Shizuka!" The boy reluctantly got up and went over to stand next to the man and other female demon. Shinobu turned and helped Kougajii up.

"Shinobu?" For some reason the name seemed unfitting for a woman who had nearly just killed him.

"Watch it. I didn't get to choose my birth name." She pulled Kou up and then glared at Souryo. "Let me guess, this is your new 'Holy Mission'?"

"And if it is? What do you plan on doing about it Shinobu-chan?" The two women continued to glare at one another as everyone else stood back in fear.

"Lady Shinobu."

"What is it Takai?" She turned to see the male demon starring at her with thoughtful deep green eyes.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left for now?" She turned back to Souryo for a moment then agreed to his opinion.

"Riko." She walked up to the other two of her little squad still utterly pissed off.

"Yeah?"

"Take Shizuka . . . Looks like we have some renegotiating to do concerning our contract."

"Gotcha'. Come on runt!"

"We're withdrawing for now . . . Kougajii. It may be best for you to return with us, and maybe help with the renegotiations." She gave a final glare at Souryo before walking away.

"Fine then. . . Yaone, Lirin, Dokoukakugi! Let's go!"

"Yes Lord Kougajii."

"But I wanted ta fight baldy Sanzo."

The others stood and watched as their enemies left. "That was . . . quite odd." Hakkai turned to Sanzo for answers but got none. Sanzo's attention was turned to Souryo about the current situation and the mention of her 'Holy Mission'.

"Hey!"

_Again with the HEY he does realize I have a name. He'll be forever known as rodent if he keeps this up. Stupid river rat! _"What?"

"What's this 'Holy Mission' that she was talking about?"

Souryo sighed and started to walk back to the Inn. Aka, Akina, and Hakouchou followed behind her.

"Hey! I asked you a question!!" Sanzo stomped after them with Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai rushing after him to make sure nothing bad happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the 4 ladies were about to enter their room Sanzo came after furious. (You could practically see the stem coming out of his ears.) "YOU STUPID PROFIT BITCH! I SAID, ANSWER MY QUESTION DANM IT!!"

"We already told you. We were sent to find you, got it!" The priestess stood in the door way and began to smoke.

"All right, then who the hell sent you!!"

"Well, who sent you boys?" Aka came out pulling out a cigarette as well. Akina and Hakouchou popped their heads out to see how the conversation would end.

"So then the tree floating heads sent you guys too?" Goku popped up beside Souryo confused by what was going on. Scaring the ladies to high heaven.

"Ummm…close, but no."

"You mean the Merciful Goddess? Danm that bitch really knows how to piss me off. Then why exactly did she send you?"

"I'm sooo glad you asked master Sanzo!" Souryo tried to sound as peppy as possible to creep the monk out but. . .

(Group thought): _THAT WAS FREAKING CREEPY!!_

_Wow even creped myself out on that one. _"Why else would the old hag send us? We get to go with you boys. I guess that means we'll see you in the morning." She went into the room with the other ladies. Closing the door behind her she listened to the 3 men containing Sanzo's furry out in the hall with a smirk on her face.

"WHY THE HELL. . . DOES SHE HAVE TO COME WITH US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

THAT WAS HARD WITHOUT VOICES. I THINK THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER? NOW I HAVE TO GET A NEW NOTE BOOK FOR MY STORY. DON'T WORRY I HOPE TO TRY AND POST SOONER!! MAYBE THOSE LAZY SLACKER OF VOICES WILL BE BACK SOON. COULD YOU ALL DO ME A FAVOR AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD EVEN BOTHER FILLING THE SECOND NOTE BOOK? THANX

OH, I ALMOST FORGOT. I'M HOPING TO POST A LINK OR TWO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SHOW YOU GUYS MY CHARACTER DESIGNS. BEING AN ARTIST I LOVE DRAWING THEM OUT AND SINCE I SUCK AT DISCRIBING THEM I'LL SHOW YA! NOW BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

YEA!! New post and I'll hopfully get the link set up so u all can see my characters!

(quick disclaimer: I don't own saiyuki just my characters, which still isn't much)

**Billy bob: **You've kept them waiting get on with it!

MEANIE!! FINE, ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sanzo woke with a massive headache from the prior day. _Danm that was the worst dream I've had in a while. At least it was only a dream. _He got out of bed and headed down stairs. Picking up a newspaper somewhere along the way. He came down to see some one sitting at the table already also reading a paper smoking. _Who's up at this hour besides me and Hakkai? _On cue, Hakkai came in with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Oh Sanzo? I didn't know you were up? Well here I'd rather not have my coffee black any way." Hakkai handed him a cup then set the other in front the other person in the room. _Since when does Hakkai give random people coffee? _

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Hakkai gave a slight chuckle as he left the room. The person put the paper down and looked at Sanzo through a pair of reading glasses putting her ciggaret out.

"What, eight hours and you already forgot my name?"

Sanzo nearly jumped through the roof at the sight of Souryo in front fo him. "It's you!! What the hell is tis?!!"

"Careful genius, you'll burn your hand." She went back to her paper and drank her coffee. She didn't need to look up to notice the dumbfounded look on the monk's face. "If you're wondering. . . I'm sorry but we weren't a dream."

"Shit" Sanzo sat down in the seat next to Souryo as Hakkai came in.

"Funny, Miss Souryo said the same thing earlier when she saw me." He sat down across from the monks smiling. "I belive she was thinking the same thing as you were Sanzo." His eyes went wide with amazement as Souryo and Sanzo finshed their coffee simotaniously. Then proceeded to reach into their pockets pulling out their ciggarett boxes at the same time. They both tapped on the box to get a ciggarett out and putting it to their mouth to pull it out. Putting their boxes away they lit their ciggaretts and flipped to the next page of their newpapers. _I wonder if they realize just how much a like they are. _Suddenly the three of them heard a thud above their heads and Hakkai got up assuming it was Goku. He walked into the kitchen to get the food he had been preparing for when the boy would wake up. Soon afterwards Goku came bounding down the stairs with Akina on his tail.

"Hey Hakkai, ya need a hand?!" Goku headed for the kitchen with Akina but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Sanzo and Souryo. "Woooaw…" They were shocked to see the monks dressed exactly the same with kaki pants, black sleevles shirt, and arm warmers. They were even wearing the same reading glasses staring at their newspaper with a cagrette in their mouth. One would think they wre identical twins with the exception of Souryo's off colored hair and the fact that her chest was more 'developed' then Sanzo's.

"What?"

"Umm. . . nothing!" The two teens ran to help Hakkai befor they were shot at. The priest and priestess looked at each other then shrugged returning to their papers. After a while Hakkai returned with food followed by his two helpers.

"So then Miss Souryo, you four will be joining us on the road then?"

"Right. That blowheart hagg requested it."

"Heh heh. . . well that's wonderful, but we have a slight problem. There's not that much room in the jeep."

"Oh well, looks like you came this way for nothing. I suppose we'll just leave them here. Go get Gojyo, Hakkai so we can get out of here."

"That's not what I said Sanzo, and I get the feeling you're just trying to leave them stranded here. The problem is, if we do bring them along we can't keep having these two going off separate from the rest of us. It's becoming too dangerous as we get closer to India."

"Well then , you can just that that problem to me." Hakoucho came down the stairs with Shizuka on her shoulder.

"You, Hakoucho?"

"That's right. I have a nack of organizing thigns to get evrything to fit just right. No matter how much there is the little space." She smiled at Hakkai who gave a smile of his own in return.

"Well then, that's settled. Right, Sanzo?" He gave the monk a conceled look telling him to not start anything.

"Fine. . . " _SHIT, I DON'T WANT TO TRAVEL WITH THIS DUMB PROFIT AND HER LITTLE SQUAD. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?. . . . . . . WAIT! I'm sure we're near that temple. . . "_Hakkai! Do you have a map?"

"Of course why?"

"Let me see it."

"One moment I'll go get it." Hakkai went up the stairs. Sanzo then noticed Souryo giving him a peculiar look.

". . . . . . . .. . . .What?"

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "What are you planning?"

"You'd rather not come along with us, . . . . right?" He slowly stood up as Hakkai returned.

"Here you are Sanzo."

"I'm going to see if we can get an audience with the old hag." The monk snatched the map from Hakkai's hand and went up stairs. Every one else in the room watched him leave them in confusion.

"Hey, Souryo, wha'd he mean by that?"

"I don't know, but I already don't like it." She got up and began to follow Sanzo up the stairs. "Although. . . it looks like I'll get to have some fun with him for a while. I'll get to make him pay for forgetting my name like that, that stupid ass hole of a river rat." The other four waited till she had left befor continuing with their conversation.

"Akina, do you know what that was about?" The young girl shrugged at the older woman and contiued to eat the piece of toast in her mouth. "Do you at least know why she seems to hate Sanzo so much?" The girl just shrugged again.

"Perhaps, they know each other from before?" Hakkai stared at the two teens for an answer, but both proceeded to shrug and contiued eating their toast. "Ummm. . . before they found these two."

Hakoucho pondered over Hakkai's suggestion for a moment. " Maybe. . . OH, maybe they were childhood sweethearts?" Hakkai turned red at the thought of Sanzo having a sweetheart. Suddenly his and Hakoucho's attentino was drawn to Aknia and Goku. They began laughing so hard that they had fallen out of their chairs and were now on the floor rolling around clutching their sides with tears in their eyes. Hakoucho turned back to Hakkai. "It wasn't that funny, was it?" The two thought it over for a second then. . . . joined Akina and Goku if the laughter. Aka and Gojyo came down stairs confused by the scene.

"And just what the heck is so funny?"

"SANZO. . . . SOURYO. . . .CHILDHOOD. . . . **SWEETHEARTS!!!!!!!!!**" Aka an Gojyo looked at one another then fell to the ground laughing.

Meanwhile Sanzo and Souryo stood at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation below. Both had a large vien on their head that was growing bigger by the second, and proceeded to pull out their guns. They began to fire down the stair well not caring what they hit in order to cease the laughter, while the other six stood in horror at the bottom of the stairs. "IF YOU HAVE TIME TO MAKE JOKES THEN YOU ALL HAVE TIME TO GET READY!! WE'E LEAVING IN HALF AN HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!" After the screaming Everone downstairs stood in shock with the same though running through their head. _Why. . . . WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE TWO OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Billy bob: **Ya know aster you made them wait for so long you didn't give 'em much did ya?

ITS NOT MY FAULT I WAS ON VACATION IN CALORADO ONE WEEK THE NEXT WEEK WE EVACUATED OUR BASEMENT BECASUSE OF FLOODING AND AT THE SAME TIME PACK MY THINGS FOR COLLEGE. NOW I'M JUST FINALY GETTING SETTLED, AND DID I GET ANY HELP DURING THIS TIME? NO!! BECAUSE A BUNCH OF STUPID SPLIT PERSONALITIES HAD TO GO AND LEAVE FOR THEIR 'VACATION'. WHICH I STILL DON'T GET HOW THAT WORKS, ANY WAY TO MAKE UP FOR MY NEGLEGENCE I WILL GIVE YOU THE LINK TO MY CARACHTER SKETCHES.

**Billy bob: **Here it is . . . http://animefanaticyea. probably won't take you there so copy and paste it into the address bar

YOU HAVE PROBLEMS GIVE ME A SHOUT AND ALSO I'VE ALREADY BEEN HIT UP ONCE FOR THIS, BUT IF YOU WANNA DRAW MY CHARACTERS FROMS THIS BE MY GUEST YOU CAN SEND THEM TO ME AND I'LL POST THEM AND MAYBE I'LL REPOST THIS LINK MORE OFTEN SO YO GUYS CAN CHECK THEM OUT.

**Billy bob: **That's what she says but I wouldn't believe her and I technicaly am her

CAN IT!! ANY WAY BYE BYE AND HOPEFULY I'LL POST OVER THE WEEKEND OR AT LEAST IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS.


	11. Chapter 11

YEAY MORE TYPING!!

**Billy bob:** Yeay right, lazy bum.

QUIET! ANYWAY, SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT SEEMS I'M NOW POSTING FASTER THEN I'M WRITING. SO EITHER I'LL HAVE TO WRITE FASTER OR POST SLOWER. (this is the point where you all yell at me to write faster) I'LL TRY TO WRITE FASTER, BUT I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES. AND I MEAN IT I'LL REALLY TRY TO WRITE FASTER.

NOW THEN,I don't own saiyuki I would seriously be putting this into a manga instead of making you people read this if I did. AND ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Perhaps I could . . . . No that won't work either." Hakoucho stood beside Hakuryuu staring inside to find out how to fit their packs in, so that they would still have room for everyone else. However, she was having little luck. _I really don't want to . . . _

"Miss Hakoucho?" She looked up to see Hakkai coming out of the building with everyone else. "Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"No you've helped enough taking care of Shizaku for me. I think I could at least do this small task, and please, it's just Hakoucho." She smiled at him and the small dragon in his arms.

"If you insist."

"Of course she does . . . " Aka came out with a Hi-Lite in her mouth ". . . that's Hackoucho for ya. She makes certain she repays her debts to others for their charity, but accepts noting in return for her's." She swung her arm around her friends shoulders with a grin on her face.

"You know me all to well Aka."

"The only thing I wanna know is why you don't just cut these things down to size?"

"What's that mean?" Hakkai turned to Hakoucho for an answer.

"Well . . . heh heh . . . ummm?" She laughed nervously with her hand on the back of her head.

"Just do it.Its the only solution." Souryo glared at the woman.

"I guess you're right." She gave a heavy sigh and removed Aka's arm.

-silence-

The boys began hearing a low voice as Hakoucho began muttering some sort of incantation.

"Hey, what's . . . " BAM!!!

"Shut it monkey !" Sanzo turned back to the chanting. Hakoucho's gem around her neck began to glow. She continued to muttering as their luggage began to glow. The four men stood in awe as the bags in front of them began to shrink in front of their eyes. Where once were oversized travel packs are were now pocket sized miniatures. The glowing ceased and Hakoucho turned to face the others.

-silence- (again)

"THAT WAS AWSOME!!!!!!!!" Goku jumped up and down and went to examine the bags in amazement.

"That was new." Gojyo watched the monkey not believing what he had just seen. Sanzo remained quiet.

"I didn't know you knew majic miss . . . I mean Hakoucho?"

"Well. . . It's sort of my specialty."

"Specialty?"

"That's right . . . " Aka came and wraped her arm around her friend again. " . . . Hakoucho here's a boneified sorcesess." She again had a wide grin on her face while hakoucho laughed nervously again.

Sanzo . . . _Since when did demons gain the ability to master majic?_

Hakkai . . . _Sorceress, but she's a demon. How's that possible . . . I understand a few spells but . . .a sorceress? . . . Maybe she's not a demon . . . or maybe she's like . . . _

"Hakkai?" He blinked and turned his attention back to Hakoucho.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry, umm how about we get going?" He looked at Sanzo who just grunted in agreement.

"But Hakkai! We're still short a seat!" Goku whined a little fightened by Gojyo's comments from the day befor. _I don't wanna sit on that perv's lap._

"Don't worry Goku, I've already been thinking about that." He gave the boy a smile that scared him so much he was actually thinking about sitting on Gojyo's lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been traveling for several hours, and all were anxious to be in the next town. Souryo and Sanzo were somewhat squeezed together, much to their disliking, allowing Hakkai acess to the gear shift. (I don't know if that's what it's really called, but I think you all know what I mean). Gojyo, Aka, and Hakoucho sat in back with Shizaku in Hakoucho's lap, and Akina squeezed into the small space that their packs had once occupied. While Goku . . .

"Please becareful Goku. Just tell me if I'm going too fast. We don't want you falling out now do we." He looked back in the rearveiw mirror at the boy as he straddled the backend of the jeep trying to hold himself steady.

"Yea . . . Although, it would be funny as hell Hakkai." Gojyo grinned and felt a hand on his back collar.

"Watch it water sprite. If I fall out I'm takin' you with me!"

"Like hell monkey!"

"Don't call me monkey water sprite!"

"Don't call me water sprite!"

"Fine ya pervy cockroach!"

"That's it yer dead boy!"

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Will youi two shut up already!?!" Sanzo put his gun away and silence fell upon the group for awhile. Till Hakkai decided to break it.

"By the way Miss Souryo? You seemed to know those demons from last night, might I ask how?"

" . . . The leader of those demons was my sister."

"Hold on a sec missy you're a human."

"Yea. . . so what if she is?" Gojyo looked at Aka still shocked.

"And that chick last night was a full demon?!"

"I still fail to see your point cockroach?"

"How the hell can she have a demon for a sister? Doesn't at least one of them or both of them have ta be a half breed?"

"Not when her parents were both demons."

". . . That makes even less sense!!!"

"Not when I'm adopted idiot."

"Oh . . . forget it then."

"Adopted . . . I was under the impression that you didn't have a family?" Everyone was a bit surprised by Sanzo's heartless comment while Souryo was pissed.

"I'm sorry river rat, but it seems you've mistaken me for yourself."

"Really, I could have sworn you were the cursed littled profit bitch."

"At least I wasn't thrown into the rive when I was born!"

"Well at least I had a permenent home instead of having a lonely life travling with some stuck up monks!"

"JACKASS!"

"BITCH!"

The two monks growled at each other then turned away to avoid looking at the other. During which the rest of the car remained quiet.

"Shit you two need counseling."

"You wanna die slut!" Souryo gave Aka a deadly look.

"Ahh . . . well . . . Hakkai! Why don't you let me see the map that way you can focus on the road."

"Thank you Hakoucho. That would be great." Hakkai passed the map to her as they drove over a bump.

"AHHH!! Hakkai watch it!!" Goku had a hand on Gojyo and Akina's shoulder's to regain his balance.

"Oh I'm sorry Goku." He apologized as they went over another bump and herd another yelp from Goku. Meanwhile Hakoucho had been looking over the map.

"Umm .. . Hakkai, why does it seem like we're traveling out of our way a bit?"

-bump- "Whaaa!!!"

"What do you mean?" _I set the route the other night. I made it the shortest distance possible._

"Here . . . "

-bump- "AHHH!!!"

Hakoucho pointed to a spot on the map for Hakkai as he glanced at it. " . . . We're heading for some temple that seems to be out of our way a bit."

"That's odd"

-bump- "SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhhh. . . Hakkai?"

"Well, it seems like some one changed the route here?"

"I did."

"You did Sanzo? May I ask why?"

"I want these girls gone."

"Hakkai!"

"That temple is famous for people getting audiences with the old hag."

"I see . . . "

"Hakkai!!!!!!!!!"

". . . so you plan on speaking with her about all this?"

"Yea."

"HAKKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aww. . . the river rat's sick of us already."

"Shut it!"

"My some one's testy."

**"HAAAAAAAKKAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****"**

"Now now you two please try and give it a rest. . . I'm sorry Gojyo did you say something? . . . Wait, why is Goku so quiet?"

"That's what I've been yellin at ya for the past ten minuets! Ya lost the chimp back there on that last bump a while ago!" With that the breaks were slamed and everyone recived whiplash with the exception of Sanzo and Souryo who managed to stay still. Somehow. "Well that hurt."

"Hey I see 'im!"

They all truned to the monkey walking towards them. When he finally caught up he collapsed behind the jeep.

"Dude you look like shit."

"Too . . . . . tired . . . . . . to . . . . . fight . . . . . . ran . . . . . six miles . . . ."

"I'm sorry Goku, " Akina jumped out and helped up." Ya wanna switch places with me?"

"Sure"

"I'm sorry Goku I was distracted a bit I'll buy you some meat buns when we reach town. And miss Akina please be careful. We don't you flying out as well."

"Don't worry Hakkai . . . " Gojyo wraped his arm around the girl's waist. " . . . I wouldn't let this pretty little one fall out." Ha grinned as Goku planted his foot in his face.

"Hands off pervy water sprite!" The exauhsted boy then passed out in the back.

"Danm monkey!!"

"It seem he's gotten attatched already." Aka grinned as Hakoucho giggled a bit. Akina was just lost.

"I don't get it? Attatched to what?" The woman placed a hand on the girl's head.

"Nevermind pixie."

" . . . I'M NOT A PIXIE!!"

YEA ALL DONE! THIS IS WHERE HUMOR COMES IN BEFORE I TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING KIND OF DEPRESSING. YES, I'M SORRY I'M GONNA PUT YOU THROUGH THAT. ANYWAY TO THOSE WHO WANTED TO SEE THE CHARACTER PICS, THE SITE WOULDN'T LET ME GIVE YOU WHERE TO GO! BUT IF YOU ALL GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE HERE THERE WILL BE A LINK THAT WILL SEND YOU TO IMEEM AND ALLOW YOU TO SEE MY ART WORK. YES IT SHOULD WORK, I ALREADY TESTED IT. NOW THEN YOU WILL ALL EITHER RECIVE A VERY SHORT CHAPTER NEXT TIME OR AN EXTREAM LONG ONE WHICH EVER I DECIDE BUT ANYWAY I'M OFF BECAUSE . . . IT'S 1:30 IN THE MORIN' AND I HAVE TO BE UP BY 7:00 BYE BYE!!


	12. Chapter 12

**ALL RIGHT A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! BY THE WAY I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT LINK NOT WORKING PEOPLE, BUT THE ONE ON MY PAGE SEEMS TO BE WORKING SO ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS CLICK ON MY NAME THEN CLICK ON THE LINK THERE. YOU'LL SEE MY CHARACTERS AND MAYBE SOME OTHER THINGS I PUT UP. WHATEVER. NOW THEN I'VE DECIDED THAT THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER WITH ANOTHER ONE COMING UP SOON HOPEFULY. THEY MAYBE SHORT BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET SOME CRASH COURSES IN MY CHARACTER BACKGROUNDS. NOW ONWARD WITH THE READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kougajji tried tuning out the sounds of his sister and her new friend Shizuka feuding over their battle from before.

"I soooo let you win!"

"Yeah . . . sure ya did. That's why you were screamin' at the top of yer lungs." They growled at each other till Takai smacked them both over the head.

"That's enough. You know better than that Shizuka. Please just continue eating." He walked back to his seat next to his leader and calmly sat down.

"Thank you Takai. They were starting to give me a headache."

"Of course my lady. My brother can be quite the nuisance at times. But I know that you're already well aware of that."

Shinobu smiled a bit at the comment. "Come on now Takai, I've known you two for most of my life, he's like my younger brother too. He may seem like a bother to you, but to me he's only like this once in awhile. Maybe you just aren't handling him right."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Excuse me Miss Lady of Darkness, but . . . " Everyone's attention turned to Kougajji sensing the anger in his voice. ". . . just why the heck are you still here if you don't intend on helping us resurrecting or retrieving the scriptures, or, for that matter, fighting the Sanzo party!"

"My lord." Yaone made it her responsibility to calm the prince down. However, Shinobu remaining quiet and ignoring the question didn't help one bit.

"Well!!"

"Because I can't let you kill her."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Please calm down my lord. There's no need for such anger." He was breathing hard and trying to keep calm.

"Well, I'll put it this way then. Why are you here prince if you're not interested in helping your dear mother either?" She glared at him to see if he would actually reveal the reason for his staying.

He didn't. "That's none of your business."

"Well then . . ." She got up from her seat with Takai following suite. ". . . if you don't instead on speaking family matters with us, why should I discuss mine?"

"What?"

"Besides . . . " She looked at him and gave a small smile. ". . . I thought you'd be glad that you could now focus all your attention on the Sanzo party."

"What?"

"What are you a broken record? Once you left I had a private meeting with your dear stepmother. My team and I shall retrieve the final scriptures and leave the Sanzo party to you four."

"Yeah, that way we wouldn't have come all this way for nothing. Even though the pay may not have been worth it now." Katashi was still upset that they were no longer getting the big paycheck they were promised in the beginning.

"You're willing to do that? Why?" He was still unsure about all of this.

"If I do this for you I have only one request for you in exchange."

_Figures she wants something else, I thought she was letting this go too easily. "_What?"

"The priestess now traveling with Sanzo, you can't kill her. You will let me get her scripture and you are not to touch her."

"What!?!" Both Kou (got tired of typing Kougajji) and Doku (his was too hard to start with) jumped at hearing that the woman they saw was a Sanzo.

"Are you saying that woman back there was a monk and a Sanzo none the less?!"

"Yeah what'd you think she was morons? She's a female Sanzo also known as Souryo, and she carries the Uten scripture. I'll get it without killing her got it."

"Why don't ya just kill her!?! Hiyeeeeeya!!!!!" Lirin punched the air and narrowly missed Shizuka.

"HEY!!!"

"Ooops sorryy."

"I would love to kill that little bitch, but I made a promise to our parents that I would protect her." The other four were dumbfounded.

"You realize that she's a human right?"

"I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT!!!" A large vein began to grow on her forehead. "She was adopted; my parents took her in when she and I were both young. It's not like I had a choice in that."

"Oh. . . "

"I wish she my parents never took her in . . . " _They both died because of her, and yet they have me protect her. Because of her . . ._

"You don't seem fond of her." Yaone brought Shinobu back into reality. "Is there a reason you hate her so much?"

"I have my reasons."

"You actually want to kill her don't you?"

"Lord Kougajji!?"

"Why don't you let us deal with her? At least you won't upset your parents by killing her yourself."

"Because . . .by the time we find the scriptures you all still won't have the Sanzo party's."

"What did you say?!"

"My sister is now traveling with them, which means she's supposed to help. In other words keep you from the scripture, so you'll have four on eight. I don't care how good you say you are or how good you actually are you can't fight all eight of them." She began to leave with her squad following her. "Don't worry though, we'll give you a hand once we're done." The four left the prince to earn their pay.

"Kou, do you think we can trust them?"

"Surprisingly . . . yeah Doku, I think we can. They may be the only ones in this castle we can trust."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAY ALL DONE!!

**Billy bob: **That is kind of short.

TOLD YA

**Kitty bob: ** Meow ; 3

**Billy bob: **

DON'T ASK IT'LL ONLY CONFUSE YOU SOME MORE!! BYE BYE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OH I ALMOST FORGOT, I'M CURIOUS ON HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS. SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE A REVIEW OR ANYTHING JUST LEAVE SOMETHING TO LET ME KNOW WHOSE READING!! THANX I APPRECIATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

HEY PPL!! I REALIZE IT'S BEEN A WHILE, MY BAD. ALTHOUGH WITH FINALS, MY TWELVE PAGE PAPER, AND TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF MY FRIENDS (who have been jerks lately), I'VE HAD A HARD TIME. OH WELL ENOUGH COMPLAINING, OH WITH THE STORY.

**Billy bob: **even though she doesn't even own the series, she's just completely obsessed. **DISCLAIMER**

SHHHH . . . JUST BECAUSE THAT'S TRUE DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO SAY IT.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jerk!"

"Smart ass!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Look whose taking!"

"Grrrrrr . . . . "

"Excuse me Aka?"

"What is it Hakuchou?"

"Isn't that supposed to be you and Akina going at each other's throat?" Hakuchou smiled trying not to make fun of the people paying too much.

"Yeah I know. Weird isn't it?"

"I know what you mean. I'd expect something like this from Goku and Gojyo, but from Sanzo?" Hakkai smiled as well hoping that there weren't too many staring at them.

"Hey Pixie you ever seen miss. High n' Mighty like this?"

"Nope, not once."

"How 'bout you monkey?"

"Nope."

"Jeez they've been at it for 10 minutes."

Once in the next town the reformed Sanzo party found an inn and immediately left to quiet their stomachs. Half way through their dinner a feud broke out between the two monks. Throughout the entire restaurant's attention was turned to the two, although they failed to notice or just didn't care.

"How'd they get started again?" Hakuchou turned to see if anyone could remember what had happened.

"I don't recall?" Hakkai pondered to see if he had truly forgotten. He had.

"Should we stop them?" Aka leaned over the table and whispered to everyone to make sure Sanzo and Souryo wouldn't hear.

"Do you really wanna risk your life?" Gojyo gave her a look that asked if she was stupid.

"Guess not . . . Hey Goku!" Akina decided to answer and to also change the subject at the same time.

"Yeah?" Goku was finally able to draw his eyes away from the enormous feud between his keeper and counterpart.

"You wanna go back to the room? I'll help you figure out why you keep losing in rock, paper, scissors." She gave him a sweet smile that made the monkey blush a bit. He just nodded in agreement. The two teens then got up and left with their keepers still fighting. The feud continued for a few more minutes until the priest and priestess noticed them missing.

"Where's the monkey?" Sanzo was still thoroughly pissed.

"Well, while you and Miss Souryo made spectacles of yourselves, they went back to the inn on their own." Hakkai tried his hardest no to make fun of the monks childish behavior, but alas, failed somewhat.

"It was probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Of course, Gojyo mainly meant the fact that the monks were acting like children.

"And how's that Gojyo?" Hakkai gave him a look that said 'if you antagonize him it'll be your head and I WILL NOT step in to save you.'

"The monkey didn't finish eating . . ." They all looked at the table to see leftovers here and there, and Goku's plate still half full.

"Like I said . . ." Aka grabbed a spring roll on the table happy to have plenty of food for once as well. ". . . The monkey's already attached." She grinned a bit and bit into the roll. Just then Goku came bursting into the restaurant making Aka choke. He went straight to the table and collected a few scraps.

"Still hungry Goku?" Hakkai offered him a plate.

"Huh? Oh, no . . . ummm is she o.k.?" Goku pointed to Aka as Gojyo and Hakuchou hit her back as she started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Oh she's fine, she just . . . Wait! Did you just say you weren't hungry!?" Hakkai dropped the plate in surprise. He was completely shocked that the bottomless pit monkey wasn't hungry.

"Yeah. I figured I'd feed Hakuryu for ya Hakkai and Shizaku too." Goku smiled and turned to leave. "See ya later!" He waved and ran out the door to catch Akina.

Sanzo sat down and pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke. "What's gotten into him?"

Hakkai chuckled a little and got a creped-out look from the monk. "Honestly Sanzo, you can't tell?" Hakkai smiled as Sanzo looked confused.

"O.k. I give. What?"

"Dumb monk. . . "Sanzo glared at Gojyo as he walked over and slung an arm around his shoulders. " . . . The monkey's in love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEA I FINISHED! SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT TRUST ME THERE'S A BIG SECTION COMING. (IT MIGHT TAKE LIKE 3 CHAPTERS) AGAIN I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE I'VE HAD ISSUES: FINALS, LOADS OF HOMEWORK, WORK, LACK OF SLEEP, NOT TO MENTION I HAD TO FINISH THE NEXT SESSION BEFORE I STARTED TYPING ON THE COMPUTER. THIS BLOCK'S CLASS IS EASIER THEN THE OTHERS THOUGH SO **HOPEFULLY **I'LL POST MORE OFTEN SINCE I HAVE THE NEXT SECTION ON A GOOD START. BUT THANX FOR READING, SORRY, AND IF U REALLY WANTS TO U CAN **SUBMIT A ****REVIEW **ON THE STORY TO LET ME KNOW WHAT U ALL THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING. BYE BYE!!!!!!! XD

**Billy bob: **U didn't let me say anything . . .

XD


	14. Chapter 14

YEA!! AN INTERNET CONNECTION. TRUST ME PEOPLE I WAS GONNA UPDATE A LOT SOONER BUT MY COMPUTER JUST WOULDN'T CONNECT TO THE INTERNET CONNECTION AT HOME. I HAD TO WAIT TILL I GOT BACK TO SCHOOL BEFORE I COULD UPDATE YOU PEOPLE.

**Billy bob: **Not to mention she forgot her notebook at school so she couldn't even type up the story.

AND NOW HERE'S CHAPTER 14! YEA!! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo had gone for a short walk after eating. He still didn't believe that the monkey he'd been keeping had actually fallen in love with this girl who they had only met a few days ago. It wasn't making much sense to him at first, and he didn't want to deal with the circumstances if he really was in love.

_He's too young to fall in love with the first girl he meets. That's Gojyo's department. . . __O.K.__ the kid__'__s__19.__ Heck, he's over 500 hundred if you count those years he was in that mountain. _

_The monkey only thinks with his stomach. Shit, but he didn't even finish eating tonight. He even left leftovers on the table._

_Damn Gojyo has to be wrong. I would have noticed something at least if was in love with this girl. Just cause the monkey isn't eating as much, and is getting more protective of the __girl . . .__ and is spending more and more time with her. GOD __DAMN__ IT!! _

Sanzo walked around for a couple hours thinking everything through. Over, and over, and over, and over, again until he couldn't stand it anymore. "FUCKING COCKROACH CAN'T BE RIGHT!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs in the middle of the street. Everyone nearby stopped and stared as this priest stood in the street completely pissed and shouting profanities. Sanzo then relaxed and headed back to the inn with dark coming and people still staring at him.

_Shit, maybe he is in love. . . The only problem is that he can't get attached. I'm going to get rid of those girls even if it kills me. . . . __What__ the . . . ???_

As Sanzo approached the door to his room, he watched Souryo leave her room with her pack. He stared curiously as she walked down the hall and entered his room. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" He chased after her down the hall. He burst into his room only to have a hand slapped over his mouth. Souryo shushed him and pointed to the far bed by the window. He looked up to see his monkey asleep sprawled out on the bed. Akina lay next to him with her head on his chest fast asleep. Souryo pulled her hand away and wiped it in her side as if she had touched something diseased. Sanzo ignored it and concentrated on the hatred at the thought of Gojyo being right in the back of his head.

Souryo walked to one of the beds left in the room. She began to remove her robes and beads. "We came back a little while ago and found them like this. Hakuchou thought someone should stay in here with her since we didn't want to move them. Like it or not you're stuck with me for the night." She laid everything neatly on the table next to her bed, and sat down on the bed.

Sanzo simply walked to the other bed across from, pulling off his robes. "I take it the other idiots took the other room. Did Hakkai finish getting the supplies he needed, so we could leave as soon as possible tomorrow?" He tossed his robe on the table and put his gun and scripture on the night stand near the wall.

"You think you would have noticed for how long you were out walking around."

The monk gave her an odd look wanting an explanation.

She sighed and looked out the window. "The clouds are really dark out to the West. Hakkai's sure we won't be leaving in the morning. One of our vehicles just finished dealing with sickness we don't need it again. He said he would get up early with Hakuchou and go finish." Sanzo sat down and hated the thought of rain.

"Do you still hate me form all those years ago?" He practically jumped upon hearing that question. After several days of travel neither one had mentioned about their past. That question was the last thing he expected her to say on the trip let alone at that moment.

"I didn't think you were going to talk about that at all during our little trip. Why do you care anyway; it's not like you really care if I do or not." Sanzo lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You of all people should remember how our master's wanted us to get along and learn to work with each other. Over these past few days it seemed like you still harbored hatred for me for what I did. I really didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean for it to spread either, it was just a fit of anger. For a gifted child I thought being showed up by you was disgraceful to my master. I was actually hoping you could forgive me, and we actually at least get along like our master's wanted." Souryo continued to stare out the window trying to somehow apologize for what happened when they were children. She looked at Sanzo who didn't acknowledge her. She gave up and lay down to sleep. She then gave one last attempt to get him to listen. "You know, I don't the only one to survive my childhood to continue hating me for the rest of my life."

Sanzo shot up and looked at her. She seemed asleep. He went to close the door and went to sleep. "This conversation doesn't leave this room."

"Right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE BRIGHT SIDE TO THIS ENTIRE INTERNET TROUBLE IS THAT I'M NOW AHEAD OF YOU ALL IN WRITING THE STORY. HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE MORE AND NOT GET AHEAD OF MYSELF. I ALSO WON'T HAVE AFTERNOON CLASS 3 OF THE 5 DAYS OF THE WEEK THIS BLOCK, SO MAYBE THAT WILL INCREASE YOUR CHANCES OF AN UPDATE TOO.

** Billy bob:** The key words were 'hopefully' and 'maybe'. Keep that in mind.

-- ANYWAY. . . I HOPE WON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP TOO HIGH, BUT I PROMISE TO AT LEAST UPDATE ONCE MORE THIS MONTH. NOW SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, AND BILLY BOB I THINK I'M GONNA GET A NEW SIDEKICK. YOUR SIDE REMARKS ARE GETTING ON MY NERVS, SO MAYBE YOU WON'T HEAR FROM HIM NEXT TIME. BYEBYE XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Billy bob: **Alright so . . . she realized that she was a day late posting this, so I'm solo here. Now the basics:

She doesn't own Saiyuki, this is rated for language, you should kill her for not keeping her promise, enjoy the chapter

Now I'm leaving, read and be merry.

_**(In a person's dream)**_

_**'Mama . . . Papa . . . I'm home'**_

_**Shadows of a man and a woman hang from the ceiling.**_

_**'Mama, Papa!!!!'**_

_**On the wall behind them a message is written: **__AN HONORABLE DEATH SUITS US MORE THEN BEING PARENTS THE CHILD_

_**'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Akina shot up in her bed panting. _Why, why that dream again? _She looked behind her and took a deep breath to calm her. She checked to make sure she hadn't woken up Goku. She gave a sigh of relief, and checked around the room to see that other beds were empty and that whoever was in the must already be awake. She could hear the pouring rain outside the window. Looking down at her hands she noticed she was still shaking. While sitting she notice small green shards in her hand. _What the heck . . ._

Suddenly the door opened and she turned to see Souryo coming in. The priestess took a few steps then noticed her. She cursed to herself. Goku began to wake up as Akina suddenly realized what the tiny shards in her hand were. Her eyes became saucers in terror at the realization.

"Hey, Akina . . . you okay?" Still groggy from sleep Goku was able to tell something wasn't right. To his surprise Akina jumped of the bed. As she did Goku watched and swore that her eyes had changed from their pale pink. He tried to get untangled from the sheets of the bed as Souryo tried to stop Akina. She failed and was pushed to the side and she quickly followed after her. Goku jumped out of the bed and chased after the two of them trying to catch up. All three nearly knocked over Sanzo as they left. Hakkai and the others came out of their room at hearing the commotion.

"Sanzo, what's going on out here?"

Sanzo shrugged then followed after Goku with the others behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can't . . . stop . . . _Akina kept running. She could hear Souryo and Goku calling to, but she didn't want to stop. She wasn't willing to let Goku or the others see her now. _Of all times . . . for that . . . stupid gem to . . . fucking break . . . _Suddenly she tripped over something and became close friends with a puddle. She was already wet, but after the gracious face plant into the puddle she was officially soaked to the bone. Behind her she heard footsteps. Afraid of who it was she sat up and sat there starring at the puddle making sure no one could see her face. Souryo was now next to her trying to help in some way. She had expected to see the priestess upset with her for making her run around, and in the rain to boot. However, she could see that she was actually slightly worried, slightly.

"Are you going to keep running?"

"I can't . . . help it. . . . I don't want the same thing to happen like it did to them." Tears streamed down Akina's cheeks and buried her face in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. She could hear someone else come up from behind them. Goku stood back a ways unable to understand the situation. Akina was on the ground in front crying her eyes out as Souryo kneeled down next to her. He wanted to help somehow, but couldn't think of a way how. Sanzo and the others soon showed up behind Goku.

"Akina, are you alright?" It was the only thing that would come out of his mouth. After being awake for only a few minutes and then suddenly watch Akina run from the room for no apparent reason, he had no idea of what to do. Now she was in front of him crying. He wanted it to stop, but he was unsure how.

Souryo was unsure of what to do either. Part of her wanted to send everyone away and try to fix it all herself, but something else inside her wanted Akina to just tell Goku of the situation. She was unsure why; she thought that for once someone could actually give a permanent salutation to Akina's problem. After hearing the boy's actual concern for her she thought that maybe it would be better for her to tell him. It went against all her better judgments of what may happen later once they finally reached the temple, but she thought as of here and now the only person who stood a chance of helping Akina was probably this boy they had only just met a few days back.

"Akina, I think it would be for the best to tell him." Akina's tears came to stop and a horrified expression came to her face. "You two seem to trust each other enough, I don't why you can't tell him. He would understand more than anyone. Now that you've seen that's its possible there's no reason to hide it anymore. He doesn't, there's no reason you should either. Fearing about some superstition of what may happen is ridiculous."

Akina became so furious with Souryo's suggestion that she had forgotten of everyone else's existence. "How can you say that!!!? You know what happened!! It's not superstition!! It actually happened and I don't want it to happen again!! No one else could possibly know, he hasn't seen what I have!! . . . . . I don't want anyone else to suffer like that!"

Sanzo and the others were lost on the whole conversation and were busy trying to piece everything together in the heads. Goku, however, had noticed something wrong. Akina's eyes had changed color earlier. They were now the same golden colored eyes as his. He started towards her, but was stopped short when Akina began yelling again.

"I hate them!!!! The heretic eyes that make everyone's life miserable!! Just looking at them made me remember all those awful nightmares!! And they were the cause of all of them!! I don't want to look at them anymore! It was those golden eyes that made those awful dreams last night, that's why my necklace broke. I hate them I just want them to go away!!!!!!"

"Akina . . . "

"I don't want to look at them anymore! Because of them . . . because of them . . . "

"I'm sorry." Everyone's stares were directed at Goku after his abrupt apology.

"Why. . . What are you sorry for Goku?" Goku just stood there staring at the ground getting drenched from the rain. All Akina could see was the rain falling from his face towards the already soaked ground. _Goku what are you . . . Wait, are you actually crying. Why, why would you be crying for?_

"I'm sorry. You've been hanging out with me this whole time while I kept making you upset. I didn't know my eyes were that much of pain to you. I didn't know you hated . . . Well, you don't have to force yourself to hang around me anymore."

"Goku." Hakkai came up beside him. He tried to reach out for his shoulder only to have Goku brush him off. He ran off into the nearby woods so that Akina wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

"Hey monkey! Where the hell you goin'!" Gojyo tried to follow, but Aka grabbed him by the collar and sat him down.

"Sit boy. This isn't your problem. Akina get going, we'll see you at the inn. You might have to try and explain things to the chimp." Akina nodded solemnly then ran after Goku as the others sat and watched.

"What the hell was that for!?! Wasn't she the one who caused this whole mess? She'll probably just cause more trouble." Aka propped her foot on the sprite's head and pushed him face first into the muddy ground.

"I'm sorry Miss Aka, but I actually agree with Gojyo for once. Those things she said were pretty hurtful since they've been practically inseparable for the past couple of days. I think the last person to help him should be her."

"Just what do you by 'for once' Hakkai?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice." Souryo glared at all of them. She stood and came towards them.

"Notice what."

"You don't actually think she was talking about Goku, do you. He wasn't the only one in this world born a heretic if you recall. . . Akina was talking about herself not him." After a few moments of silence Gojyo wanted an explanation for what was going on. "Let's go back to the inn and wait for them. I'd rather explain things when I'm dry." She and Sanzo walked to the inn. Hakkai and Aka tried to constrain Gojyo as Hakuchou watched afraid to get involved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had been running for some time now. He couldn't understand why he was running. Thoughts kept running through his head about the whole incident. Why was he caring so much about what this he had just met was thinking of him? He couldn't figure out why he cared so much. The same things repeated themselves in his mind, and he slowly began to slow his pace.

_Why do I care so much?_

_Why am I worrying about what she thinks? _His jog became a slow walk. He soon stopped in front of a tree. He leaned against the large trunk.

_She doesn't care about me, so then I shouldn't care then too, right?_

He slowly slid down the trunk sitting on the cold wet ground. "Why do I care if she doesn't care?"

"Who said I didn't care." Goku jumped at the sound of another person's voice. He turned to see Akina standing beside him. Her golden eyes were confused and worried. She looked as if she had run a marathon. He huffed, and turned away from her.

"Considering what you said back there, I thought it was kind of obvious that you didn't. Unless that's what you consider caring, then I think you should see someone about that."

"Look Goku, I know you're upset, but you have to listen to me. I wasn't talking about you. You really are my friend. I was talking about someone else, I was talking about . . ."

"YEA RIGHT! Exactly how many other heretics do you know, I'll tell you, NONE! And everything you said back there was enough for me to understand what you really think."

"If I didn't care then why would I be here now? Why would I chase after you if I didn't?" She knelt down behind him and placed her forehead on his back. She tried holding back her tears again. "I seriously wasn't talking about you Goku . . . I was . . . I was actually talking about myself." Surprised, he quickly turned around to look her in the face to see her nearly in tears. "I would never say anything like that about you Goku, I swear it. You're the only person I've met who could even come close to understanding what I've been through." She forced a smile to try and wipe the concerned look from the monkey's face. She stood up and extended a hand down to Goku. "Let's go. I think the others will be worrying about us soon." He smiled at her and took her hand, heading back to the inn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the inn)

Everyone, with the exception of Souryo, sat in the room she and Sanzo had shared with the two teens last night. After quickly drying off and changing clothes they began collecting in the room. Souryo came out of the bathroom drying her head. She proceeded to put her hair up like everyone else, with the exception of Hakkai (with hair that short, it just doesn't go). She lit up a cigarette and continued her business ignoring the others, which only ticked Gojyo and Sanzo off even more.

"Hey, lady I thought you were gonna explain what the heck happened back there!" Souryo turned and glared at the red headed water sprite.

"I'm getting to that. Hold your horses." Gojyo coiled back in fear a bit as she continued with what she had been doing. She searched through her bag for a little while pulling out a talisman and small stone. She held onto the talisman and began uttering some incantation. A minute later she wrapped the talisman around the stone. It began to glow with chi as she set onto the night stand next to her bed. She sat down and leaned against the wall and concentrated on the cancer stick in her mouth.

"Well . . ."

Souryo glanced over at the monk on the other side of the room. He was glaring at her and was obviously pissed about something. "Well what."

"Explain why that little pixie girl of yours made the monkey cry."

"It was a misunderstanding; she wasn't even talking about him."

"Then who the hell was she talking about."

"Herself . . . ."

Every one remained silent for a while waiting to see who had enough courage to speak first. After a bit it started to grate on Souryo's nerves. Thus she decided to fill in the blanks to the idiots. "She has the eyes of the heretic just like Goku . . . she just ashamed of it. She doesn't want anyone to see them. She thinks that they make her an abomination to all life."

"Why on earth would she think that?" Hakkai was appalled that this girl thought this way about herself; especially when she was always so cheery. "Goku's never thought that, and Gojyo and I have seen how he's been treated at that temple. It's never led him to believe that though. Who would put those thoughts into her head?"

"The two people who were put in charge of her. Their job was to protect and raise her. They called her a freak and a disgrace to their lives. They were supposed to be . . . her parents."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" They all jumped five feet in the air. Goku's outburst and sudden appearance had scared the shit out of all of them. He stood in front of Akina in the doorway dripping wet. Akina was a bit scared by his reaction too. Goku was pissed, the anger was blatantly clear on his face. "I may not of had parents, but I know that they shouldn't be saying that sort of crap about their own kids! I'm gonna beat the crap out of them!" He turned around and stared at Akina. "Why the hell would you take that from them?"

"What else could I do . . .? I thought that if I did anything . . . that they would leave me if I was out of line . . . AND THEY DID!" With that, she was crying once again.

"Akina . . . "

"Look you two why don't you dry off. I'll explain everything later." Souryo shooed them away and Hakuchou left with Akina to try and help calm her down. Goku grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. Aka waited until she heard Goku lock the door behind him before mentioning anything.

"I can't believe that she didn't protest to you telling them everything. It took her at least three months before she trusted Hakuchou and I enough to tell us anything. Although . . . I suppose we didn't have your monkey." She had an evil grin on her face as she heard Sanzo give a low growl. Goku then came out in dry clothing with a towel on his head still. Soon afterwards Akina and Hakuchou joined them. Goku sat next to Sanzo on the bed near the window while Akina curled up into the blankets on the bed with Souryo. Hakuchou joined Aka on the other bed with Gojyo and Hakkai leaning on the wall on either side of it.

"Alright missy someone better start explaining . . . . because I've been tuning everything you guys have been saying for the past half hour and I have no idea what's going on." (Anime face plant, random body limbs seen.)

"Gojyo you're an idiot!" Sanzo was a bit shocked by what he had just witnessed. Hakkai had actually beaten him to smacking the cockroach upside the head.

Souryo sighed and continued. "All right listen, because I'm only telling you this once. . . AND I MEAN LISTEN YOU PERVERT! . . . . It was nine years ago . . ."

YEA! I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE 'I'LL DO IT THIS MONTH THING'. BUT I STAYED UP EXTRA LATE JUST TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL SLOWLY WORK ON THE NEXT, WHICH WILL MOST LIKELY BE LONG, SO ONLY ONE UPDATE NEXT MONTH OR IF BED THINGS COME UP, THE FOLLOWING MONTH.

BYE BYE XD


	16. Chapter 16

HI!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE, BUT HOPEFULLY THIS LONG CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. BILLY BOB . . .

**Billy bob:** Fine. She does not own Saiyuki, and all that other formal stuff. Please tell her what you think later in some review or something.

THANK YOU!

**Billy bob:** Lazy bum

ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souryo walked down the village street with people gaping at her. The town looked as if there were a festival going on. Decorations adorned every house, business, and anything and everything else on the street. She headed towards the temple with a trail of monks following her. She had been putting up with the continuous procession and constant moving all her life. However, it was rare to find towns that were celebrating festivals as she entered them. As she reached the temple the head monk came forward and greeted her. The elder man was far too ecstatic to see her, as far as she was concerned.

"Lady Souryo! What an honor it is to have a Sonzo _priestess_ grace us with their presence here. We've heard many wonderful things about you and your achievements. Please you and your caravan must tiered, make yourselves at home. You have all arrived just in time to witness a miracle of the gods. Something that happens only occurs here in this village every ten years."

After a few brief moments of silence a monk standing behind Souryo became worried and stepped forward to speak on everyone's behalf. "On behalf of Lady Souryo and her followers I thank you for your generosity and grant you Buddha's blessings. However, please enlighten us of this miracle you speak of."

"Yes, every ten years, the full moon marking the end of winter and the beginning of spring passes directly over the lake. The changing energies are collected and focused in the moon and drawn down to the lakes surface. When a single water lily passes through the moons reflection the gathered energy is released and a fairy child is from this great power."

"How odd. So the village harbors mythical children here born into this world."

"Yes. And tonight a new birth will occur. It would mean so much if you would bless the child Lady Souryo." Souryo ignored the man and left with a young monk leading her to her room. Her follower quickly responded as not to upset the head monk.

"She-sh-she plans on attending the festivities tonight and is honored to be invited to such a glorious event." He chased after her to lecture her. He caught up quickly and ignored the other monk and began scolding. "I understand that you have chosen not to speak to anyone since the incident several years ago, but you have to recognize your position. You can at least show respect and gratitude to these people who put up with you. A nod or something small will suffice, but at least try." She continued o her way ignoring the man. "Fine then. I told them you planed on attending tonight so be prepared. I'll have someone fetch you."

With that he left her pissed off. The last thing she had planned on doing that night was attending the stupid village ceremonies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Around midnight)

"Lady Souryo!"

Souryo turned to see the head monk from earlier coming towards her with a young couple following behind him. She inwardly groaned to herself wishing that they hadn't spotted her. The man came forward and introduced the couple behind him. "These two are the parents selected by the village to have the honor of raising the child. They greatly appreciate your appearance here tonight and as do I Lady Souryo." He bowed to her to show his respect as the two behind him followed suit and proceeded to add their 5 cents worth.

"Thank you so much Lady Souryo. We have high hopes for this child and hope to fulfill our duties properly in honor of the village bestowing us with this honor." The young woman grabbed her hand and showed her full gratitude. The two of them had the perkiest, cheerful smiles she had ever seen and it creped her out to no end.

"Look! It has begun!"

Suddenly a whirlwind of ice and flower petals appeared in the center of the lake as a lily crossed into the moon's reflection on the lake. A small orb appeared and slowly began growing by the second.

Just then a light shown down from the heavens into the center of the whirlwind and engulfed the orb. With that the orb grew more rapidly and the wind increased pushing the onlookers back. These new events seemed different then before and confused Souryo a bit. _Is this supposed to happen? Something doesn't fell right here._

"What in the world is going on here!"

_Guess that answers my question._

The orb began to morph and take shape. Souryo watched as a figure of a young child began to appear. She noticed that this creature had the ears of a demon, long flowing hair, and the wings of a fairy like the monk had told her. However, these wings were torn and tattered and she felt the presence of not a mythical being, but one of a demon. A very powerful demon at that. The light dispersed and everyone saw a young demon girl hovering just above the lake. They all stood in awe at the sight before them, and of the new events that had just taken place. The girl began to stir and awaken. The people were overjoyed with this new birth, but Souryo sensed something was wrong.

_This is bad. That demonic aura is huge__. This is no mythical gift from the gods, it's demon. How can that be though, it's different from other demons._

"Young lady! Gift from the gods! We have been awaiting your arrival! Please come here, we have selected and honorable couple to take care and raise you. From this day forth they wi. . ." Before he could finish his grand speech, the head monk was cut off by the demon child he was greeting. Her hand was driven through his thought killing him instantly. People began screaming and running in terror. The couple ran to a nearby tree and hid from their 'monster child'. Souryo kept her distance and tried to process everything to figure what she should do. _The girl has too much power for me to handle this alone. Where did it all come from? _The demon child then went after the other monks and villagers nearby. She drove her claws into anyone that crossed her path. _I need a power limiter for me even to stand a chance. _

She then noticed her follower chanting his hymns to try and destroy the demon. His power was no match for hers though. The chanting merely stopped the girl for a few moments long enough for Souryo to seize the opportunity. _Well, I guess the idiot did do something useful for once._ She ran up to the girl chanting a mantra and clasped her hands around the girl's throat. Her golden eyes went blank. She drifted into sleep as a golden chocker appeared around her neck. She slowly went limp in the priestess arms. Souryo let the girl down and cautiously stepped back in case, and watched as her wings disappeared and she lost her demonic features to be replaced by human ones. Another monk from the temple came to assist her. Most likely the second in command at the temple, and now the one in charge.

"Lady Souryo! I'm not sure how this creature was created, but we are thankful to you for subduing it. I had no idea you could summon a power limiter for the demon." _You and me both, I didn't think I could summon one this strong._ "How could such a vile creature be created from this?" _Dumb question, __now __please shut up._

The girl slowly began regaining consciousness. She blinked and began examining her surroundings with wide confused and curious eyes. Everything before her was new and exciting. She stood and examined some more and was about to wander off and about when she felt something smooth and silky touch her shoulders. She turned and looked up at this young woman who had placed the object on her. She gave a wide smile to the priestess as she clutched it a bit closer felling the cold night air, and Souryo tightened her grip on the girl's shoulders. The monk was befuddled upon why the priestess had suddenly given the girl her robe. He then suddenly realized that the girl was not wearing any other clothing and turned bright red looking away from the scene. He cleared his throat and continued their conversation facing the opposite direction.

"Lady Souryo, I am truly sorry about all of this. I do not know what happened, but I will do my best to find out. As for that creature, I believe that we should send her to the council to decide her fate."

This thought startled Souryo a bit. They had already made plans for the girl's birth, why couldn't they just continue with those. "Why not just send her home with her parents like you originally intended."

"You must be joking!!" Souryo turned to see a furious woman with her husband. She was completely frightened and a mixture of other emotions after the events that had just occurred. "Look at what that abomination did!! She killed the head monk and even tried to kill the man that was to be her father!! I want nothing to do with that thing!" "My wife is correct. I don't wish to house that creature. We were told to raise a blessing not a freak of nature!" He made the emotions of himself and his wife very clear to those entire present, not that many could blame them. The woman began to break down crying and her husband tried to comfort her. "Why. Why did we have to be cursed with such a burden."

The girl watched the scene unknown to what they were talking about. Yet, somehow she realized that they were talking about her. Seeing the reactions that these people were having, she began to feel terrible. She wanted to run and escape these feelings and stop them from hurting these people in front of her. She turned and tried to run, but Souryo kept her firm grip on the girl preventing her from getting away.

"Lady Souryo, we should just take the girl. Do have other ideas." _Why me._

"PLEASE! Please Lady Souryo! Don't curse us with the child! She'll only bring shame to our families. Please, I beg you!" The woman was on her hands and knees, groveling at Souryo's feet to try and convince the priestess not to cause her suffering from the child. Her husband stood and watched with pleading eyes communicating the same request.

This is what angered Souryo the most, this pleading to send this little girl to her doom, because they were afraid of their reputation. She glared at them for a moment as they looked at her questionably and pleadingly. She then turned her head sharply to her follower monk that had recently joined the conversation. He became startled by his master's sudden actions. She gave him a death glare to have him communicate what she was thinking, and thoughts on the whole ordeal. He was completely frightened and tried to convince her from taking rash actions. "Lady Souryo. . . . P-please re-reconsider. . . S-surely you understand their feelings." All he received in return was a much more harsh death glare that sent him into a cowering state. "V-very w-w-well. . . I-its ap-p-parent that the two of you al-r-ready accepted th-this task, and th-that you should take on th-the responsibility unt-till the girls fate is d-decided . . ." He cautiously looked at the priestess to see that her gazed had shifted to the couple to see their response. They two just sat there for a bit in complete shock.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!"

"Madam, I understand, but hopefully this is only temporary for you."

A large brawl broke out between the parents and the priests. Souryo sat and watched for a little while as they tried to come to an agreement. She looked at the girl she still had a firm grip on as she sat and watched as well. She somehow understood what was going on. She understood the array of emotions being thrown around. She looked as if that she may erupt in a mountain of tears if the fight continued much longer. Thankfully it ended soon, and the two were approached by some random monk."

"Lady Souryo, if you'd please. I will escort Miss Akina and her parent's home." The priestess gave the man a befuddled look not knowing what he was talking about. "I'm sorry. The girl's name was already chosen before the ceremonies tonight. That is her name, Akina. Now, if you'll please, I'll be sure to return your robe as soon as possible." He took the girl, who had calmed down by now, and the parents, who stayed as far from the child as possible wanting nothing to do with her, and he followed them home leading the girl. Souryo stood and watched for a little bit when suddenly Akina turned and smiled at her and waved goodbye, then quickly running to catch up. Souryo smirked as she left half from amusement of the young girl, half from realizing that she made the lives of that couple a living hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several days since the incident. Souryo had not seen the girl since that night. Meetings were continuously held to determine what was going to be done. Souryo had refused any offers to help make a decision and instead sent her follower to be her understudy. She refused to take part and wouldn't speak anyway. Her stay was becoming longer than expected. That afternoon she decided to step out for a short walk to get away from all the chaos.

She found a large field a short distance away from the temple and stood staring at the scenery for some time. She stared at her surroundings of a large open field, patches of snow lying about, and Fresh spring flowers budding. She stared up at the clear blue sky. After a short time she saw a small figure romping about in the field. She watched this figure for a while when it finally noticed her and came running up. It was the young demon girl that she had sealed. She could barely notice her through what she was wearing. Her clothes seemed to be old dirty dish rags sewn together, large patches and holes spread throughout, her pretty ice blue hair tied back in an old shoe lace that seemed to be falling apart, and over grown boots with no shoe laces and falling apart as well. She came bouncing up to the priestess with the biggest smile, the only bright thing about her other than her happy golden eyes.

"Hi!" She saw that the girl's face was covered with dirt and a few cuts and a small bruise along her jaw; just like the rest of her body. "You're the nice lady from the first night, right." Souryo gave her an odd look then walked over to a nearby tree. She found a dry spot and sat down leaning against the tree. The girl just came bouncing right after her. "I wanted to thank you for the robe." Souryo just sat there trying to ignore her and began to light a cigarette. "I'm sorry for not returning it yet."

Silence again from the priestess. "Are you listening?"

. . . . "Can you hear?"

. . . . "Do you just not like talking?"

. . . . "Are you ignoring me?"

. . . . _Yes_. . . . "You know, that's rude. If ya are, I'm gonna keep talking."

. . . . . . "Oh! I know, I forgot to tell you my name. Sorry. . . My name's Akina. . ."

"I know what your name is." Souryo caught herself. She just spoke to this girl. After several years she finally spoke to someone. She looked up at the girl completely surprised. Her look dropped to a sour face when she saw Akina's face displayed a mischievous grin.

She began to sing mockingly to the woman.

"I got you to taaalk. I got you to taaalk. . ."

"Evil little girl." Souryo mutter in her lowest voice, but was still picked up by the singing child.

Surprisingly she immediately stopped her song and she crunched down into a little ball. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be evil! I swear I'll be good! Please don't hurt me!" The priestess watched tears fall down the girl's face as she trembled in fear. She was confused at what she had said to upset the girl, but she didn't want to pry any deeper.

"Look, forget it. I won't hurt you. You're just a kid, and besides you seem to be too much of an idiot to be evil. I was just thrown by it is all, I didn't intend to hurt you."

"Really. . ." She looked up slowly, still fearful.

"Yes, why would I hurt you?"

"Forget it."

The two sat for awhile talking. Actually, Souryo sat and listened to the girl ramble on and on for a while adding her two cents in every now and then. A time later Akina left for home, but she waited to make sure the woman would come see her again.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" The priestess looked at the girl a bit confused at the girl. She could see the hope in her eyes begging her to say yes. "Well, I've been by myself a bit since I was born, and the towns' people kind of hate me. They don't think I know, but I know what they say about me. I actually had fun for once being here with you, and. . . I'd really. . . I'll promise to bring your robe back! Please!"

"Fine."

"oh. . . well. . . I guess. . . Wait!. . . Really!?!" Akina jumped for joy and latched onto Souryo's arm. She smiled up at her, thinking she finally had a friend.

"Sure, same time. I need to get out of that temple anyway. Just be sure to bring back the robe, and don't tell anyone I'm talking to you. Got it" She threw down her cigarette butt to the ground.

"K! You better be here though!" Akina jumped off and went bouncing home leaving Souryo alone. She watched her leave for a moment then turned back towards the temple. As she neared it she found some monks that were looking for her.

"Lady Souryo, there you are!" Her follower came running up to her. "The. . . new. . . head monk. . . wanted to. . . ask you. . . about. . . the girl. . . " He panted heavily informing her what was going on. It was no use though; it was like talking to a brick wall. She walked right past him ignoring him completely. _I'm not talking to anyone. Ever since that day, I took a vow of silence__ to myself. And I plan on keeping that vow._ She stopped suddenly realizing what she said to herself. _Then . . . Why was I talking to that girl?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Souryo came to the field around the same time as promised. Once there, she saw the girl sitting there hugging what looked like her robe. _I can't believe this. Why am I here? Stupid question. Note to self, just don't talk to her. Try and avoid it as much as possible._ She stopped short when she got a clear look at Akina. She had new cuts and bruises, and seemed to be wearing the same clothes as before. _Eww._ She finally noticed the priestess. She looked up and smiled wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you came."

"I brought you robe."

"I even cleaned it and everything for you, so . . ."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Huh, oh . . . It's nothing. I was punished that's all. I was too late yesterday and left the house without permission. Well, I did get caught by some kids and villagers too, but that's normal I guess." The tears started to return to her eyes.

"Why would you let them hurt you?"

"'Cause mama and papa said I disserved it. They said I was cursed and that when I was born I cursed them too. They said the color of my eyes was proof enough to show that I was a heretic and that they were reason enough to punish me." sniff

"That's a bunch of bull shit! You shouldn't be treated like a monster!"

Akina was frightened by the woman's sudden outburst. This woman was the only person she had met in the few days she had been alive that didn't think she was monster. It was a new concept to her.

"If these people are telling you this then you shouldn't be living with them. They shouldn't be taking care of you and I'm sorry for shoving you onto them."

"No! Mama and papa love me. They said that they were given the job and that no one else would take care of me. That, I should be grateful just to get what I have because everyone else will leave me out to dry, whatever that means. That's what I'm going to do. They're my parents and I have ta love them and be grateful towards them."

"Idiot. . . Your shoelace is falling apart."

She gave up trying to convince the woman of what she meant, and pulled the shoelace out. It was in much worse condition then earlier. "I can still use it. Papa said he wouldn't give me a new one anyone."

"Isn't it from you boot?"

"Yea. . . What's your point?"

"Then you could just, Ugh!. . . Never mind. A ribbon works better anyway." Souryo gave a heavy sigh and plopped down next to Akina.

"Mama won't waste her pretty ribbon on me."

"Dear god, I can't believe you tolerate these people for more than five seconds." She looked at the girl exhausted just from hearing about it all.

"It doesn't matter, but I have ta go now." She got up and handed the robes, neatly folded in the proper style, to Souryo. She began to run home, but was quickly stopped by the elder woman.

"Same time tomorrow. . . " She gave the girl a small smile that she had shown to no one else in years. "Or else I'll have to you why the monks fear my fan." Akina just laughed and nodded before running off. She watched her leave as the smile slowly faded feeling a bit sorry for the girl.

_She's so innocent, but that's what blinds her to those idiots. __But, they were right about one thing. . . If those monks make the wrong decision, no one will take her in. _She got up and began to head back, contemplating this over and over.

"The question is, 'what happens to her if they do make the right decision?"

As she reached the temple her follower came to great her again. "Lady Souryo, the council made their decision. They would like for you to accompany them when they meet the parents tomorrow. They believe that most of this was your idea you should be there."

She pretended to ignore him yet again, which was not new to him by now, and continued to her room. After she secured the room behind her, she found a trunk in the midst of her belongings and began rummaging through it. She searched inside for awhile until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pink sash from within; it was a size for a child to wear and too small for her now. As she pulled it out and checked it over a small jade stone fell out. She examined it to determine what it was, and after analysis, she decided it could be useful later. She tucked it away in her almost empty cigarette pack and put it and the sash in her robe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the monks had decided to take their sweet time leaving Souryo to sit around impatiently and wait. It was an hour before Souryo had agreed to meet the young girl again when they actually left for the home of the girl and her foster parents. When they reached the home the couple immediately tried to push the girl onto them to get rid of her. Souryo could already tell that she was upset, but was used to it by now and expected it from them. But the monks declined out front and gave them their decision.

"Under the current circumstances; because the child is now harmless thanks to Lady Souryo and the fact that the child may still be beneficial to the temple. . . you two will continue with your accepted responsibilities as the girls legal guardian and parents from here on out."

An uneasy silence filled the air. Souryo and the monks watched as the anger grew within the two. Akina stepped back a bit, afraid of what would happen next.

"You're. . . joking."

"Madam, this is what was decided by. . ."

"You can't do this to us!" Souryo looked at Akina who had run and hid behind the house. She was peering from around the corner watching terrified. "You!!" Her attention was brought back by the rampaging woman that was now calling her out. "This is your fault! If you hadn't interfered we wouldn't even have her now! I bet you had them come to this decision too! You. . . you!" She took a step forward as if she were ready to strangle the priestess, sending monks in front as human shields.

"No mama!" Akina came bounding around the corner towards her 'mother'. She stopped half way realizing what she had done, and began to slowly inch back while still trying to convince her mother to stop. "Please mama. This lady's nice. She was nice to me. I promise I'll be good if you don't hurt her." Souryo's follower was outraged when he heard the girl's words.

"Honestly child! Lady Souryo would never hang around a creature such as you. Stop telling such lies."

"But,. . . we talked yesterday. . . and the day before. . ."

"Lies!" The monk screamed so loud that Souryo even jumped a bit. "Lady Souryo hasn't spoken a word in several years. She would most defiantly start talking now, and to you for that matter!"

"But she did! And she said we could talk again today, right. Tell them I'm not lying." Akina stared at her pleading for her to stand up for her to keep her out of trouble. The couple and the monks were starring at her anxious to her the priestess speak or to prove the delusional child wrong. However, Souryo just sat there refusing to speak to these idiots and stared at the girl. She watched as the tears filled the golden eyes staring at her. Akina gave up then ran away towards the meadow.

"Serves the brat right." The woman sat and watched the girl run taking some form of sick joy from it. Souryo gave her a deadly glare that scared the woman half to death and then followed after the girl.

"Lady Souryo, let those two deal with the abomination. Don't degrade yourself associating with such filth." Souryo stopped and turned around. She made a motion as if she were about to speak. Everyone leaned forwards in anticipation. She decided against it, closed her mouth and proceeded to raise her middle finger and stick her tongue out at all of them. She heard screams of anger and disgust as she left them proud of herself. After a short time she glanced back to see the monks leaving and the couple in utter defeat totally lifeless. Upon reaching the field she found the young demon sitting beside the tree hugging her knees and sobbing. Sensing the priestess, she looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Why?"

. . . . "Why didn't you say anything?"

. . . . "Mama and Papa are even more angry now."

. . . . "Why would you do that?"

. . . . "Why can't he believe that I talk to you?"

. . . . "Why would say something like that?"

"Because I don't."

"What?"

"I haven't spoken to anyone in my caravan for a long time now, or to anyone in general. I wasn't about to start now by talking for a bunch of idiots like a performer."

"Then, why do you talk to me?"

"Because," Souryo walked up to her and placed a hand on her head, "you're the least stupid out of anyone I've met in awhile."

Tears began to pour again leaving the priestess to wonder what she had done wrong now. "You're the first person to say something so nice to me like that!" She jumped up and clutched the woman around the waist bawling.

"I said least stupid, which means you're still stupid you know. Let go of me! You stain these robes, I'll have you clean them again. Knock it off already." Souryo's face was red with anger and embarrassment. At that moment the dilapidated shoelace in Akina's hair fell apart. "Your dinky shoelace broke." Akina panicked and tried to salvage it and reuse what was left, only to have her attempts fail.

"What do I do now? Mama and papa will be mad and my hair keeps falling in my face without something." She starred at completely depressed over the little thing. Souryo sighed and began searching through her robes. She found what she was looking for and pulled out the pink sash she had been keeping. Akina had been watching in confusion the entire time and was even more confused when she pulled out a tiny sash.

"My master and parents gave me this when I was a little girl starting training, but as you see, I've out grown it. Turn around." She did as she was told and suddenly felt her hair being pulled back. She felt the priestess put it up into a ponytail and wrap it with the sash a few times then tying it off with a large bow and letting drop down. Afterwards she lit up one of her cigarettes and had a staring contest with the girl for a while.

"Why are you giving this to me? It must be important to you."

"I can't use it anymore." She turned her back on her for a moment and stared off into space. "You'd better take good care of it though." Akina smiled and hugged the priestess from behind.

"Thank you." She let go and headed home.

_Idiot._ Souryo smiled as she watched her leave before heading back to the temple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the temple Souryo was greeted by a large group of anxious monks.

"Lady Souryo, what should we do if the parents refuse to continue their responsibility? We think they will send the child away from their home." Someone in the back of the crowd suggested to just killing the girl off, and everyone else steadily agreed. Souryo's speaker was about to interject until she snapped her hand in front of his face silencing and confusing him. _I'm going to do this myself. . . _

"ENOUGH!!" The crowd was silenced upon hearing the priestess speak for the first time with such rage and anger. "No one will kill the girl!! She's no threat to anyone!! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!!"

"But Lady Souryo. . . "

"NO!!" She glared them all down with a murderous intent. "If need be it; then I'll take the girl if only to get her away from this god awful place, those pathetic excuses for parents, that judgmental village, and you fucking idiots!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEA, I KNOW I'M BEING EVIL AND NOT TELLING YOU THE REST. BUT NOT TO WORRY, YOU WILL FIND OUT THE END OF THE STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

**Billy bob: **. . . This makes no sense.

NO READING MY NOTEBOOKS!! I'LL MAKE IT MAKE SENSE LATER

**Billy bob: **If you say so.

LATER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	17. Chapter 17

SORRY!! I have had soooooo many computer issues the past few months it was awful. First, I find out my new computer came with a faulty hard drive, and it took a month to replace. Then it took me another month to fix my internet, seems Geek Squad has a tendency of forgetting to turn things on on my system. Then when I finally get home for the summer, it takes forever to get my wireless driver downloaded from the internet, only to find out later that our internet provider never gave us our wireless internet connection. I'm soo sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this next chapter, but if I am posting this now, it means I'm probably back at school where I'm actually connected to all of you and update more. On the plus side, this whole lack of internet has given me time to get over some writer's block issues and type up a few chapters for all of you to enjoy. Now after that long list of excuses enjoy the long awaited chapter.

--

The Sanzo party and their guests sat there in silence after hearing Souryo's story. Akina was curled in a ball hiding under the blankets on the bed with Souryo. The priestess gave the cowering girl an odd look as Gojyo became more impatient.

"Well!!" The sudden outburst shocked everyone in the room.

"Shit Gojyo, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Hakkai leaned against the wall with his hand over his heart to calm him down as Souryo looked up with a death giving look directed at Gojyo "what"

"That's it?! That's all there is?! What the hell happened, how did you get her?"

Akina peeped through a small hole and finally spoke up. "They weren't there when I got home that night after talking to Souryo."

"You mean they just up and left you?"

Akina shook her head (which was barely visible under the blankets) and she began crying muffled sobs. Aka slapped the water sprite over the head and glared at him as he gave her a confused look and rubbed his head. "They had killed themselves by the time I got home. sniff I opened the door and they were hanging there in the middle of the room with a message on the back wall. sniff" She was now flat out crying and shaking from tears.

Sanzo burned holes with his eyes at the priestess to make her speak. "Well, what did it say?"

"The best kind of message you give any child. 'An honorable death is better than being forced to raise a cursed heretical child.'"

"You're right. That was very caring and loving message."

Gojyo looked at Sanzo completely mortified from his statement. "Dude, I could literally see the sarcasm oozing off of what you just said."

"I'm surprised that you even know what sarcasm is."

"Watch it monk!!"

"It was my fault." Gojyo stopped his charge on the monk, confused to what the crying girl was talking about. _She can't mean her parents. There's no way for her to blame herself. _"Because I was born a heretic, their lives were ruined. They were forced to take me in, and the village feared them because I was with them, and I always made them angry, and . . . and . . . and I should have never been born!!"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs notifying everyone in a five-block radius of his opinion. Akina had stopped crying and hiding behind Souryo from Goku. Everyone else was just in pain from the monkey screaming that loudly, including Sanzo. Goku walked around Souryo to stare at Akina straight in the eyes, completely serious. "I don't care who they are or what they ever said to you, I'm not gonna allow you to say, no, scratch that, THINK that again! Got it!? Or I'll . . . I'll . . . URGGGH! ICAN"T THINK ANYMORE!!"

"But they're still my parents. You'd care about what Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai think about you, wouldn't you? Just like I care about what my parents said about me." Akina tried to explain herself to him as Goku just sighed in defeat. "You listen to what Sanzo and the other say right?"

"Nah. . . I only listen to them about 30 of the time." The three men collapsed to the floor at Goku's blunt response.

"Well, at least he admitted to it somewhat." Hakkai chuckled to himself as he pulled himself back up on the edge of the bed as Sanzo did the same thing and Gojyo got up and went back to leaning against the wall.

"I knew the monkey never listened to us." Gojyo glared daggers at Goku as the women laughed at the boys. Goku ignored the water sprite and was just glad to see Akina smiling again.

"Akina." Souryo showed the stone, no longer wrapped, from earlier and tried to hand it to the girl. The aura once surrounding it was now contained inside the stone. As Akina reached for it, Goku grabbed the stone before she had the chance.

"You use this to hide your eye color right?" He examined it thoroughly trying to figure out how it worked, but quickly gave up. He turned back to Akina and handed it to her saying, "Here, I don't think you should those people and try to hide who you are . . . but as much as I think how pretty the color your eyes are now, I think your pink eyes are a lot prettier on you." He gave Akina the sweetest smile waiting for her to take the stone from his hand. Akina quickly turned several shades of pink and red. Goku was now confused to what everyone else but Sanzo and Souryo were awing at until Gojyo told him.

"Hey monkey mind if I steal that line?"

"Huh?"

"That lies perfect for picking up chicks. You hear that somewhere, or did you really think of that all on your own?" Gojyo came up to Goku and started elbowing the boy with a sly look on his face.

Aka was now on the other side of Goku mimicking Gojyo. "Do we have to punish you for hitting on our little pixie already monkey boy? You're really starting to take after this water sprite, aren't you?" Goku froze and turned every shade of red imaginable. Akina quickly snatched the stone from his hand and turned to leave.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! Get away from me!!"

"Goku . . ." Akina stopped quickly, spun back around, and Gave Goku a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you." She smiled up at him then left. The monkey, on the other hand, stood there dumbfounded. The other three men had the same look, only not as red.

Hackoucho got up to leave with Akina, telling Hakkai that they would finish packing so that they could leave once the rain let up. Hakkai just gave a nod not really responding as she and the other two women left. After several moments, Hakkai's mind began to work again and decided to break the silence.

"Umm, Goku. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that was the first time you've been kissed by a girl before." Goku's face turned a bit redder.

"Jeez Hakkai, of course it was! He's been livin' with that corrupt monk over there. Only action he's seen is men in dresses!" Goku turned redder and gave Gojyo a dirty look. Sanzo however was still unresponsive.

"What the hell just happened?" In his mind, Sanzo was still processing what had taken place. Goku was now beat red and he packed his things and ran downstairs in a blink of an eye.

Gojyo and Hakkai left to pack their things soon after. Once they returned to the room, they found Sanzo exactly how they left him a few moments earlier. Hakkai took it upon himself to gather Sanzo's things for him and left with Gojyo down stairs where they found the girls already waiting for them.

When they realized Sanzo hadn't followed them down, they began shouting upstairs to coax him down. "Sanzo, it's stopped raining!" "C'mon monk! We're leavin'"

They got no response after several minutes of waiting, which began to agitate Aka. "What the hell's wrong with that prick?"

"Now Aka, be nice." Hackoucho tried calming her down Souryo walked past her and went inside.

She went up the stairs and paused in the doorway of Sanzo's room. "Yo, Ass hole!!" Sanzo finally took notice to his surroundings, but still shocked.

"What the hell just happened!?"

--

Billy Bob: Well the writer is off in a corner trying to figure out a new case of writer's block, or taking a nap, there's also the possibility another one of us split personalities has been found dead, so in this end note I, technically being her, give you all full permission to yell at her/me, for her lack of consideration for her readers and list of excuses. Because this is all her fault. Later ppl.


	18. Chapter 18

SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! I REALLY AM!

**Billy Bob:** She really is.

AS FOR THIS CHAPTER, I DON'T CARE HOW UNLIKELY IT IS. I FIND IT IRONIC, FUNNY, AND IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE USEFUL TO ME LATER ON IN THE PLOT.

**Billy Bob:** She's just smoking something.

I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF. You're thinking of STAN XD, Billy.

**Billy Bob**: . . . I will admit defeat this once. He still have the good stuff?

VERY BACK OF THE HEAD.

**Billy Bob:** Sweet, see ya!

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! STAN XD, come help me type.

--

"Sooooooooooooooooooo, booooooooooooored!"

They'd been traveling for a few days now and were several more from the temple they were headed for. Now that Shizaku was better, Hackoucho insisted that they used the little dragon as well. Once the Sanzo party figured out that the dragon transformed into a larger vehicle then Hakuryu, no one argued with her. This jeep had an additional back added on giving them all three rows of seats each able to seat three people in it. Gojyo was grumbling about being stuck in the far back with Goku and Akina, and having to listen to their 'stupid' games. Aka, Hackoucho, and Souryo sat in front of them in the middle row, and Hakkai and Sanzo sat in front with Hakkai at the wheel as usual. Hakuryu even got his own little seat right in front between Hakkai and Sanzo. There wasn't a whole lot of room in the vehicle, but they were at least glad they wouldn't have to squash into a car meant for four. Goku and Akina had been going through the list of games they knew to try to pass the time. It had been quiet for sometime know in the back however.

"Now Goku, I thought you were Playing Games with Akina?" Hackoucho turned around to keep an uproar from happening by seeing why they had stopped, and get them to play their games again.

"I've used all the games I know, and so has she! You can only play so many rounds of thumb wrestling until they go numb."

"Try making something up then."

"NO!!" Gojyo was freaking out, making Goku next to him a little weirded out. Hakkai just laughed over the events of the last time that had happened.

Hackoucho gave Hakkai a confused look. He noticed her in the rear view mirror, and decided he had to explain. "Last time Goku made up a game. . . well, let's just say Gojyo has some issues now. I don't think he can ever look at asparagus again? Goku, no more traumatizing games. Okay."

"Fine." The boy had an evil grin on his face looking at Gojyo with devilish eyes. Sanzo was trying to muffle his snickering.

"Why don't you and Akina go through my books and find something to read?"

"No offense Hakkai, but the books you read are boring."

"They are not and since when are you reading my books." Hakkai glanced back a bit annoyed by the fact Goku, and possibly Akina, was/were going through his things. "What books are you reading?"

"Ummm. . . I think it was last week when everyone else was sleeping. Uh, I think the book was . . . "

"Yea right monkey. You can't read. It's physically impossible for stupid chimps to read."

"I can too you pervy water sprite! And I'm not a stupid chimp!!" He grabbed the water sprite's collar and shook him furiously.

"All right then prove it, monkey boy." He placed a hand on the boys head and shoved him back into his hand. "What book did ya read chimp?"

"Umm . . . I don't remember the name, but I'm pretty sure it went like . . .

'Dark spruce forest frowned on either side of the frozen waterway. The trees had been stripped by a recent wind of their white covering of frost, and they seemed to lean toward each other, black and ominous, in the fading light. A vast silence reigned over the land. . . . The land itself was a desolation, lifeless, without movement, so lone and cold that the spirit of it was not even that of sadness. . . ."

Goku continued for a few minutes with Akina joining him after a while. Hakkai recognized the words, but couldn't figure out why. By that time Sanzo had become thoroughly annoyed by Goku and Akina's mindless ranting Hakkai had realized what Goku was talking about and slammed on the breaks. Everyone else braced themselves.

"Hakkai!! What the hell!!" Sanzo pulled himself together and brought out his fan ready to smack the driver.

"Just a minute Sanzo. Goku, what were you and Akina saying?"

"What? Gojyo wanted proof I could read, so I read what was in the book." Goku turned to Akina confused as she shrugged in confusion as well.

"Stupid chimp you weren't reading anything!"

"No, but they did quote something Gojyo." Hakkai sat there a moment forcing a smile on his face while Akina and Goku were still confused. The rest of the car was stunned, none had thought the two could read very well let alone memorize a book. "Umm . . . Goku, how many times did the two of you read that book?"

"Only once. If we'd read it any more, we would have fallen asleep." Akina looked at Goku waiting for him to answer, but he just nodded in agreement with her as she spoke.

"Then how did you remember what the book said?"

"We always remember what we read. Right Goku?" Goku was still nodding making her wonder what was wrong with his brain exactly.

"Sanzo, did you know about this?" Hakkai glanced to see how he was reacting. He found the monk giving him a dirty look telling him not to rub it in that he had no idea about this. However, he couldn't resist. "How many years has he lived with you Sanzo?"

"Hakkai, I will kill you."

"Souryo, did you?" Aka turned the priestess' head to face Hackoucho. The two got a death glare, and Aka quickly turned her back to facing Akina who gave her a sweet smile to wipe the frown away. After she realized it wasn't working she tried ignoring the woman glaring at her.

"I'm not buying any of this crap. You have no logic in that brain of yours and yet you can memorize a whole book. I bet the monkey and pixie just made it up." Gojyo put the kid in a choke hold. (afraid of what would happen to him if he happened to put Akina in one.) Immediately upon putting the monkey into his hold another mass was now on his back struggling to pull him off.

"We're not lying. Bastard, let go." Akina beat and pulled with all her might to try and get Gojyo off only to have him chuckle at her efforts, forcing her to turn red in embarrassment. Furious, she grabbed a lock of his hair and threatened him with a real nasty haircut. "Souryo, give me a pair of scissors!" Gojyo let Goku go and started to go for the pixie on his back, when suddenly. . . BANG!!

"Will the three of you shut up!!" Souryo stood over the seat with a gun now pointed at the three roughhousing in back. The three held their hands up in surrender and waited for her to put her gun down and sit before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Goku, how is it that you remember what you read, but you can't seem to ever remember what I teach you?" Hakkai, like Hackoucho, had tried to teach Akina, but had failed. The fact that the two had and almost 'photographic memory' was just too much of a stretch to them.

"I can't read what you're voice Hakkai." In all seriousness, Goku responded; causing everyone else other then Akina to face-palm leaving red handprints on their foreheads with a single though going through all of their heads. _They're both truly clear idiots. _

Gojyo was still convinced that the monkey and fairy girl were just playing some trick on them and was going to prove it. "All right, enough of this bull shit!! If you want me to believe that this chimp and pixie have some 'photographic memory' then prove it! I'll buy you two dinner in the next time we're in town if you prove that what yer tellin' me is true, got it!? If you can't then you can be my little monkey slave for a few days." Goku was pumped to take him on, and to get some food out of the deal. Akina sighed when she saw the look on his.

"Yer on, ya pervy water sprite!! What are we readin'?" Gojyo reached and grabbed Sanzo's scripture from his shoulder figuring it would do.

"Here, read this." He tossed the scripture to Goku who was panicking about what had just happened and hesitated at catching it first.

"HEY, IDIOT?! WHO SAID YOU COULD JUST TAKE WHAT YOU WANTED OFF ME!?" Sanzo wacked Gojyo upside the head with the fan, and then grabbed his collar. He starred straight into his eyes giving him a look of intense fury.

Gojyo, however, just waved it off. "Don't be stingy, baldy." Sanzo then threw him down.

Souryo, tired of just sitting around arguing, ended the situation considering She was stuck between the two since she was stuck in the middle seat. "Fine, then you are responsible if anything happens to it. Now can we please get driving again?" Sanzo looked over at her with the look of doom. _Who said you could speak for me?! _She ignored the looks and stared straight at Hakkai waiting for him to move. He quickly started the car and began to drive without warning, and nearly caused Sanzo to fall into Souryo's lap. The priest quickly caught himself though then gave a dirty look of Hakkai who was more terrified of the priestess behind him if hadn't moved when he did. Before sitting down he glanced back to see Goku reading the scroll intensely as Akina did the same thing over his shoulder.

The car was quiet for several minutes when Gojyo had a revelation. "WAIT!! Why am I responsible if these brats do something!?" Souryo turned her head slowly full of anger. Akina and Goku glanced up then quickly returned to reading seeing the frightful face looking at Gojyo. However, Gojyo shrunk back as far as possible seeing the terrifying look he was receiving and quietly apologized in utter fear. She then turned back satisfied. Aka and Hackoucho chuckled to themselves at the display.

The remainder of the drive was quiet since no one wanted to anger Souryo any further. Akina and Goku were fully engulfed in proving themselves. Everyone else seemed to fall asleep at some point. The only noise came from Hackoucho and Hakkai as she gave him directions to the nearest town. Upon arrival, they immediately found an inn to stay at. The only rooms available were two rooms conjoined by a set of sliding doors that Souryo made sure were lockable. Each room had its own bathroom, a table with several chairs, and four beds. There were even bench windows, room for two people to sit on. (You know those windows that just out from the building and there is a bench or seat in it for one or two people to sit on? One of those I just can't think of what they're called.) While bringing their things in, Goku and Akina continued reading and sat down at the table to finish. They had been reading the scripture for several hours and hadn't said a word. Aka had even checked their pulses several times just to make sure they were still alive. At about 7 that night everyone was relaxing quietly when their piece was interrupted. "WE'RE DONE!!" Goku flung the sliding doors open so everyone would hear while Akina rolled the scroll back up. The sudden outburst shocked everyone's system so much that they had all relocated to the floor. "You guys know you're sleeping right next to beds right?" Sanzo and Souryo simultaneously then pulled out their fans and pummeled the monkey.

Hackoucho pulled herself up onto the bed and rubber her back a little. "What did you guys say?" She got up and searched for her glasses quickly then put them on.

Souryo and Sanzo stopped long enough to listen and wait for his response. "Damn that hurt!! We said that we're done." Akina walked past him and handed the scripture to Sanzo who quickly took it.

Gojyo came from the other room curious to what was happening. "You said you finished it? But can you remember any of it?" The two started speaking something off the top of their heads while Goku continued to rub his head after his beating. After a few moments Sanzo unraveled the scripture and tried to see if they were actually remembering anything. His face quickly went to shock when he found where they were and realized how much they were saying was identical to what was written. After about fifteen minutes the shock fully set in and Sanzo silenced both of them terrified if they had continued any further. Everyone else was confused and a bit worried at what was causing the unusual shock in him. "Yo, monk. How off were they?" Sanzo continued to stare at the scripture before him. "Hey, you listenin'? Did they get anything right or not?"

"Every word." The cigarette that had been in Gojyo's mouth quickly fell to the floor along with everyone's jaws. Akina just poked Goku to keep him from falling asleep. "They gave a direct translation. Word for word."

"Wait does that mean we win?" Goku perked up hearing what Sanzo said. "Hey Gojyo, you owe us dinner man come on let's go!"

"Let's go eat! I'm starving aren't you Souryo?" Akina clutched the priestess's sleeve only to get an eye twitch for a response.

Hakkai pulled himself together and walked up to Goku. "I don't understand how you can remember all that, but not a single word I told you while trying to teach you."

The boy just gave a broad smile at him and said "Cuz I didn't read it. I heard it." Hakkai felt as though he had been punched in the gut. _It was so simple. I was just teaching him the wrong way. None of this makes any sense. _"Hey Hakkai let's go eat. Akina race you to the restaurant!"

"You're on! Eat my dust monkey boy!" She ran past and was half way down the hall before he realized she was smoking him.

They ran off to restaurant across the street leaving everyone else in the room. Sanzo and Souryo snapped out of it upon realizing that the two were left alone in a restaurant. Several minutes later Gojyo broke the silence by laughing uncontrollably. After several a short period of giving the other three the creeps he began to calm down a bit. "That's . . . the first time . . . the monkey's . . . beat me in a bet!" He burst again and was on the floor rolling with laughter. Aka grabbed the other two and quickly led them out afraid that he had finally snapped and was about to let loose on them. Gojyo just continued to laugh it away. _SHIT!! I owe that monkey dinner!!_

--

STAN XD: _You sure you weren't using some of my stuff?_

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO QUIT READING MY NOTES?!

STAND XD: _Whatever. Peace out._

I AM GREATLY HOPING TO PUT MORE UP SOON, AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY IF THERE'S NOTHING UP BY THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK YOU WON'T BE SEEING ANYTHING FOR A WHILE CUZ MY NEXT CLASS IS GOING TO JAPAN FOR TWO WEEKS!! YEA!! HOPE YOU LIKED MY CRACK!! PEACE OUT!! Dude that is good stuff.


	19. Chapter 19

Billy Bob: Again, we don't own Saiyuki and here is the long awaited update.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(In the dessert where Sanzo almost died, again, of scorpion poison, and Goku kicked Kougaji's butt.)

"Soooo freakin' hot!"

"Quiet Shizuka. Would you rather be digging?"

"No." The crimson-eyed boy grumbled at the thought of digging gin this sun as he stared at the sun through his sunglasses. His elder brother, Taki, stood next to him watching workers below; overseeing the digging operation. A few feet away, Shinobu sat on a fairly large rock looking down below with Katashi standing beside her.

Shinobu grinned at the brothers' bickering enjoying the show. "Now Taki, go easy on the boy. He's right after all; it's far too hot out here."

Taki turned to look at his leader showing his displeasure. He was becoming very annoyed by the special treatment his younger brother was getting from her. "You go too easy on him my lady. You even go as far as teaching him your family's secret fighting techniques. He needs to be disciplined every once in a while. You shouldn't reward him so much." He looked down to see his little brother not moving and gave him a kick to make sure the kid was still alive. The boy merely raised his hand and swatted the air as if shooing of a fly. Taki frowned and went back to overseeing the operation.

Shinobu chuckled a bit before answering. "He showed great promise when I began teaching him. Besides, he was unable to learn your family techniques. Because of the circumstances of his birth, it was impossible for him. Why not teach him something useful to help and earn his keep?"

"It's not my place to say anymore against it, Lady Shinobu." Takai responded trying to avoid the question. He then yelled at two workers below.

He heard Shinobu sigh and watched lean back on the rock a little resting on her hands. "You worry too much Taki."

"Not to mention you're way too proper for your own good." Katashi added her two cents then sat down next to Shinobu. Once she was on the ground a sly look came across her face and she glanced over at Takai. "Ya know, you really need to get laid or something man." She gave him an evil grin then quickly wiped it away when she say the look Shinobu was giving her.

Takai turned red from embarrassment and anger. He said he was going down to inspect the digging site as an excuse to end the conversation and to quickly get away from it. The other three watched him leave feeling a bit disappointed in each other, or Katashi. Katashi turned to Shinobu shyly. "Was it something I said?"

Shinobu sighed and looked her with a very exhausted expression. She hadn't done anything but sit there most of the time. Yet somehow, she was tired as all hell right now. "Isn't always something you say Kat?"

She watched as Katashi looked back to oversee the digging site and mentally bitch slapping herself for being stupid again. "I guess you're right. Should I go apologize to 'im?"

"No."

Katashi grumbled and glared daggers at Shizuka sitting near by. She slowly leaned forward to give him the evil eye around the rock. "No one asked you Shi!"

The boy then sat up, deciding to join the conversation finally. He starred forward trying to be cool, making Shinobu chuckle slightly. "You didn't attach a name to the question, making it open to anyone."

Shinobu laughed even harder at looked down at Katashi slightly sorry while trying to hold in her laughter. "He got you Kat."

Katashi was shocked none the least then pouted a little grumbling something about a 'smart ass brat.'

Shizuka stood up and starred down at the digging site for a bit watching his brother. "Besides you're kinda right. He's too uptight. Just let 'im cool down a bit." He slowly made his way to Shinobu's rock then plopped down in front of it starring up at her until she acknowledged him.

She starred down at the young demon boy in front of her for a while a bit confused before she finally asked what he wanted. He stared at her determined and asked "Why are you training me? And if you say pity I'll smite you!"

She was taken back a bit then thought carefully on how to answer that. Out of the corner of her eye she say Katashi with her sly grin again. She gave her a dipleased look to end her thought process then and there, then returned to Shizuka in front of her. After a few minuets she smiled to herself and thought to have a little fun with him for a while. She leaned down and ruffled the boys hair. "All right then I won't say it."

He swatted her hand away before fully processing what answer she'd given him. "HEY!!" She just laughed and then continued to ruffle his hair again. He groaned then swatted her away yet again. "Ya know. It takes time for me to get my hair to look like this." He patted his head trying to fix the damage that had been done.

Shinobu starred at him confused for a bit. "Don't you wake up like that in the morning?"

"My point exactly! I spend all night on this style." Both women just face palmed at his comment before laughing. Shizuka pouted and grumbled in a corner causing them to both comment on how cute kids were when they were angry. At the sound of the word 'kid' Shizuka looked at them both with eyes full of annoyed hatred. Shinobu and Katashi wound down.

When she had finally ceased laughing, she looked down at Shizuka who was still glaring daggers at the two of them. She sighed and leaned forward on her knees to look him straight in the eye. "Seriously though, I train you because you have talent for this. You've shown great progress in a short amount of time, and I have no sibling of my own to teach it two. There are supposed to be at least two family members able to with these techniques and I am the only child of my parents." Katashi gave her a displeased look at those words. Her leader was foolishly ignoring her sister once again, human or not. "You may never be able to fully master it, but at least you'll know the basics and they'll be handed down. This way you can develop your own style and you won't be completely useless to us. Think of it as favor towards your brother too. He's always been a great help to me since I joined this band, and he won't have to worry about you as much if you're able to defend yourself. The two of us go way back remember. I wanted to do something for the both of you."

She smiled at him as he looked at completely content with the answer she'd given him. He smiled back at her a bit embarrassed. "Really?"

She looked at him with a sly grin that Katashi had used all day, and leaned in closer till they were only an inch or two apart. "And, maybe because I think you're cute and I just want you for myself." She spoke in such a quiet voice that Katashi struggled to hear it. Shizuka turned a bright red then slowly backed away shocked at what he had just heard. Shinobu chuckled with Katashi a little before reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair again. "I'm kidding. I just think of you as a little brother."

He growled, angered that he was tricked so easily and that more hair touching was involved. He used both hands to swat away Shinobu who just continued on and one for a couple of tries before fully giving up. He huffed up at her upset for tricks she kept pulling on him like child. "Didn't we discuss the hair issue earlier?"

At that moment, Takai joined them again walking up from the digging site. He looked at his younger brother confused. "What hair issue? You mean the one that you roll out of bed every morning and try to pass it off as a fashion statement?"

Shizuka turned and glared fireballs at his older brother. "I work all night on this style!"

Takai just waved him off, unimpressed by the boy's 'fearsome' look. "Keep dreaming kid."

The fireballs ceased and were replaced by a playful evil grin. "I do." The boy chuckled to himself impressed with his own cleverness. The other three starred at him exasperated from his wise crack.

Katashi quickly then found something that she could use as a throwing utensil. Short handed she slid off her shoe and chucked at the boy's head. He yelped in pain then turned around towards her displeased as she continued to scold him. "NO! Bad boy! We don't make puns! No!"

He growled and thought about tacking her to the ground. "I'm not a dog! And why'd ya have ta throw yer shoe!?!" He continued growling as she just shrugged. She caught her shoe as it was thrown back to her when Takai went to hold his brother from jumping her, and then laid back on the sand to relax for a while. Her rest was shortly lived however, as another demon came running up from the digging site.

He came up from behind Takai and stopped beside him kneeling in front of Shinobu. A bit short of breath he lowered his head before speaking to her. "My lady, we found it! We found the scripture in the sands below. The former lady of the castle did not hide it too carefully. We were fortunate no one has come out here to dig it up." He stood up and walked towards her and bowed respectively presenting the scripture to her. She took it from him and waved him off before opening the scroll to reveal its grungy contents.

Shinobu smiled as she verified it was the real thing. "We just clean this up and earn our pay. I told Kougajii it would be simple. It only took a day to find this." She stood up and handed the scripture to Takai. He ginned as she passed him to look over the digging site.

"But you forgot to mention the unlimited resources our organization possesses." He turned to follow Shinobu's gaze down below. The site was the entire scorpion queen's lair, thoroughly cleared of sand and debris from the fight that had taken place there. Inside, several hundred demon workers were moving about finishing up everything from the days dig. Shizuka and Katashi came up behind them with the same content looks on their faces.

Shinobu looked over her troops final preparations of the clean up, with a smug smile on her face. "Did I? Oops, our bad."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMG!! I'M SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE!! MY LIFE IS HECTIC AND LETS FACE IT, work and school come before play guys. I'M SORRY IF YOU ALL FEEL NEGLECTED. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, SUMMER'S HERE AND HOPEFULLY THE THOUGHTS OF THE ANIME CONVENTION HERE WILL INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY. IN THE MEAN TIME, I will accept any unhappy remarks you may have for me for not posting sooner. I will accept them all and not complain about until the next chapter is posted.

Billy Bob: If that one takes a while to show up then you can continue with the bashing

I will agree with Billy Bob on this one. P.S. while you're here I was thinking about giving you a new name how 'bout it?

Billy Bob: *cries* thank you so much!!!!

IT'S SETTLED THEN! IF YOU HAVE ANY NEW IDEAS FOR NAMES FOR MY AX MURDERER SPLIT PESONALITY HERE JUST LET ME KNOW IN MY REVIEW BORAD FOR THIS STORY. I'LL WAIT A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE MAKING A FINAL DECISION. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO ANY IDEAS YOU ALL MAY HAVE!

Billy Bob: . . . . . I thought you were going to name me.

WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?!

Billy Bob: BAKA!!!!!!!!!

LATER EVERY ONE!!!!!!!!! *waves as Billy Bob strangles*


	20. Chapter 20

HEY EVERYONE HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!!

BEFORE TYPING THIS I'VE COME TO THE REALIZATION THAT TWO OF MY CHARACTERS HAVE VERY SIMALIR NAMES. SO TO CLARIFY FOR THIS CHAPTER THE NEW LITTLE DRAGONS NAME IS SHIZAKU AND THE NEW KID WITH MY CHARACTER SHINOBU IS SHIZUKA. I'M SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION LATER ON, JUST TRY KEEPING IN MIND: ZAKU = DRAGON AND ZUKA = LITTLE DEMON BOY. OK, ON WITH THE READING

Billy Bob: she does not own Saiyuki only writes fanfic about it, ext . . .

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(In some random wooded area, on the way to the Sanzo party's current destination.)

Hakoucho was driving Shizaku finally enjoying some peace on their trip. Someone had finally intervened with Sanzo and Souryo, ending the latest spat. Souryo now sat reading a newspaper behind her with Gojyo next to her to separate her from Sanzo. The very beck seat was deadly quite and Hakoucho assumed that Aka, Akina, and Goku were asleep back there. Hakkai was next to her with a sleeping Hakuryu in his lap and looked as if he was about to pass out himself. When she saw him nodding off then jerking back awake she chuckled a bit at the sight. "You don't have to stay awake you know." She kept her voice low as to not spark anything behind them. She her some form of muffled response that she couldn't make heads or tails of. Five minutes later when she glanced over she found him completely out cold, and couldn't help but to smile to herself a bit.

Sanzo had fallen asleep shortly after his fight with Souryo, not happy with sitting next to the two people he disliked the most in the entire car. Gojyo was also not happy sitting between two people who clearly disliked him, but thought they would kill each other first in an instant causing him to fear for his health a little. He quickly followed everyone else's example and fell asleep as well, leaving only Hakoucho and Souryo awake once Hakkai passed out. Souryo sat engulfed in the paper. The stories all seemed to run together after awhile, almost all of then concerning some form of demon attacks. One story suddenly caught her eye and she became infatuated it. Her eyes widened at first and they slowly became full of fiery anger. She began to start shaking as she continued to read from her frustration until she nearly tore the paper clean apart.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SHIT IS THIS!!!??!!!"

The loud roar woke everyone in the car and scared some of them half to death. Hakoucho swerved a bit from the sudden break in silence.

"God Dammit Souryo!! What the hell's wrong with you!!?" Gojyo was pissed and thought about strangling the priesess. However, Akina stuck her leg out in front of is face and tried blocking him off from his target as best she could from her spot in the back.

Souryo threw Akina's leg back at her to clear a path and shoved Gojyo out of the way to plant the newspaper in Sanzo's face. She left the page open to the story she was reading and indicated which one he was to focus his attention on and simply told him "READ!!"

He snatched the paper from her annoyed by the situation and began reading. He ignored the squabble between Souryo and Gojyo and quickly became infatuated with the story as well. Anger began to slowly grow on his face as well until he gave up and gave an annoyed sigh. "What the hell?"

Souryo shoved Gojyo out of her way again and looked at the monk clearly more pissed off about the situation then him. "What the hell do we do now, river rat?! Neither one of us can even enter the temple, so why should we bother continuing on this route? Unless, that is, you happen to have a couple of kids stashed around in your luggage somewhere." Gojyo eyed the monk confused which quickly turned to disgust when his mind went the wrong direction. With that both Souryo and Sanzo smacked the water sprite with their fans of destruction.

"Excuse me Miss Souryo, what seems to be the problem?" Hakkai had turned around during the excitement, but was still clearly groggy and leaned over the back of seat for support.

Souryo continued to glare at Sanzo, but decided to answer his question. "Apparently because of the recent increase in demonic activity lately the temple we're headed to have enlisted a few rules and guidelines to prevent demons from trying to enter."

"Like what?"

Sanzo pulled the paper out again and opened it to the correct page to read through the rules again. "Looks like not just anyone can enter. There are apparently barriers set up around the parameter to allow humans through and only humans, but even then you have get permission from the head of the temple to even try going through them. That's not really the problem though. With the increase in security they are demanding that any priest visiting needs to have at least their apprentice with them for extra safety."

Hakkai sighed. He was way to tired to think right now and was a bit lost. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Annoyed again Sanzo spelled it out for him. "We don't have apprentices!"

"Good. It would be even more cramped in here if you guys did." Gojyo had regained consciousness just in time to add his two cents into the conversation only to be sent back to unconsciousness by the two fans of destruction again.

Hakkai looked as if he were in deep thought for a minuet before completely following everything. "Basically, we'll end up taking this detour for nothing because the two of you don't have apprentices."

Sanzo sighed in annoyance again. "Exactly. You know, you really shouldn't try thinking when you're tiered. It extremely fails." He usually only had to give these kinds of explanations to Goku and occasionally to Gojyo, never to Hakkai.

A bit embarrassed, he smiled whiled trying to think of a quick solution to their dilemma. "You could use us as your apprentices."

Souryo leaned back into her seat and massaged her temples to try and concentrate. Akina patted her shoulder to try and make feel a bit better. "It's not that simple. According to the article there are prerequisites for this person accompanying you."

Sanzo pulled out a cigarette to try and help him clear his mind as well as he read off the guidelines the temple set. "1: Said person must have stayed on temples ground for at least five years to show some form of devotion. 2: Said person is to have studied at least some of the faith in order to protect them selves. 3: Said person should be younger then their master in order to protect their master."

"Wow Sanzo. I knew the religion was strict, but to be that strict is just a bit unnecessary." Hakkai took the paper and looked at it puzzled for a while.

"Those aren't really rules priests have to follow. They're rules that the temple created in order to make sure the person is at least somewhat legit, is capable of defending themselves and their master just incase, and to use as little decoys for the demons so that the elder's can make their own escape, most likely."

"That's old religious men for you; they only care for themselves in the long run." Hakkai glanced up to see Sanzo glare daggers at him. "Well, ummmm . . . based upon the people that I've met at least. Not including you or Souryo of course, not that I'm saying you're old." Hakkai began to laugh nervously as the monk continued to glare at him. This went on for a few minuets making the entire car a bit uncomfortable.

Sanzo gave up after a bit and snak into his seat a bit more. "Hakkai what did I tell you about thinking. At any rate, none of you morons fit these requirements."

Gojyo sat up and looked at him confused. "What the hell are you talkin' about, monk. The two of you already have some little followers."

Sanzo looked confused and irritated while Souryo was just confused. They noticed Hakkai pointing at something behind them and turned around to see. The three in back looked like deer caught in headlights for a moment. Aka looked over at Goku and then Akina beside him, who just starred back at her for a second. She looked back forward and pointed at the two teens on her right. Akina and Goku, still confused, both cocked their heads to the right and pointed at themselves.

Souryo starred at them for a bit thinking. "I don't know? Do they really fit all the requirements?" She and the two teens turned to Sanzo for an answer, who looked back at Hakkai for an explanation.

"Well to my knowledge, they have been staying with the two of you for some time now. I think for at least five years. Both read each of your scriptures the other day for Gojyo little bet with Goku, and they both claim to have read other scriputers in your temples when bored. That's at least a little educated in the faith in my eyes. Well, it's also pretty obvious that they are younger then you. The only exception being Goku's 500 years in a mountain prison, but I don't really count those years and I won't ell if you don't." Akina and Goku listened to Hakkai's reasoning nodding their head along agreeing with everything he said. At the mention of Goku's 500 extra years Akina shot up and look at Goku somewhat amazed. Sanzo and Souryo glanced at each other finding no real flaw in his logic.

"He's got a point monk. It's not like we have any other options anyway. The two of you can use these little ones to get in." She smirked and began poking Goku who quickly became frustrated and swatted her hand away.

Unimpressed with their choices, simultaneously the two monks sighed in defeat and sunk back into their seats. "Looks like we have no choice." At realizing they were mimicking each others movements, aggravation set in along with thoughts of hoe w to kill each other. Gojyo coward back a little feeling the auras of hate and death on either side of him.

Hakoucho remained quiet during the conversation, but interviened when she felt impending death behind her. She was able to calm the two of them down a bit and received a look of gratitude from Gojyo. "Well now that everything is settled, we should be arriving in the next village soon. Please try not going back to sleep. I don't want to have to wake you all up again." She smiled into the rearview mirror and continued driving. The instant she pulled her eyes back to the center of the road a bright red round object came bouncing out from behind a few bushes beside the road in front of her. However, following the round object was a small child gearing to the middle of the road chasing the red thing.

"SHIT!!!" Hakoucho slammed on the breaks. She barely missed the child, but the apparent red ball he had been chasing went flying into the air. Hakoucho had managed to stay in her seat, but Hakkai was now practically in her lap lying on the floor confused. He quickly struggled out when he heard Hakuryuu underneath him pleading for help. The back two seats were now combined into one. Aka had caught herself enough to where she wasn't completely in Sanzo's lap. He was quite irritated and helped push her back into the back seat. Akina had been flown at Souryo, who had caught her to make sure she didn't fly out of the car completely. She helped the girl reposition herself till she was just sitting there quietly in Souryo's lap. Goku, however, had a head on collision with Gojyo, literally. The two were now sprawled out in the middle seat, barely conscious and beginning to invade the personal space of everyone else in the car. Hakucho stared forward horrified and terrified to see if anyone else was alright. She then quickly checked her heart to make sure she wasn't dead. "I think my heart just stopped."

It took every one a minute to regain themselves. It was quiet for a moment until Gojyo regained full consciousness. "What the hell's wrong with you!?! You're more of a crazy driver then Hakkai!! And that's sayin' somethin'!!" Akina and Souryo watched as Gojyo shot up to yell at Hakoucho sending Goku flying into the back seat. Aka and Sanzo followed their stare and watched Goku slip into further inconciousness.

"Hey river rat, is your money dead"

"If only I were so lucky."

Aka then jumped out of the vehicle smacking Gojyo on her way by as she headed to the front of the car to see what they had hit. She suddenly stopped when she saw the small child curled into a little ball in front of the jeep. Hakoucho jumped up afraid she had actually hit someone. Aka looked at her horrified holding up her hand showing the distance of no more then a centimeter indicating by how much she had missed the kid. Hakoucho let out a sigh of relief and jumped out of the car as well and ran to the child.

Akina watched confused thinking the indication was for how much damage she had caused to whatever was hit. "Is it dead?!" Souryo clenched her fist and drove it into the top of the girls head. Luckily she was in her lap to get the fullest effect of the punishment.

Hakoucho edged her way to the boy slowly to not scare him. Upon seeing him she noticed the child was a young boy no older then 3 or 4 wearing a long sleeve green shirt with a pair of bright blue shorts hiding under his bright blue hat. She knelt down to try and get closer to him and help him up. "Hey there little one. Are you o.k.?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he only jumped out of her range and stared at her terrified and crying. She finally had a good look at him and saw his crimson hair and eyes. Shocked she could only muster the words "half breed?" Everyone else brought their full attention to the front of the car hearing these words. The boy began crying uncontrollably and Hakoucho pulled him into her arms to help comfort him. Hakkai and Gojyo had come to the scene to try and figure out what was happening and intrigued by the mention of a half breed.

Hakoucho tried to find out where he had come from and where his parents were. She got no response from the kid as he continued to keep crying wiping away his tears. Hakkai knelt down beside Hakoucho and patted the boy on the head to try and help in some way. The child began crying more and clung to Hakoucho screaming "mama" over and over again. Hakkai drew back and looked at Hakoucho. "We should take him to the village. Someone there might know who he is or where he came from." She nodded in agreement and allowed Hakkai to help her up while she held onto the boy. Aka shoved Gojyo back into the car and jumped in behind him waking Goku finally. Hakkai took Hakoucho's driving duties as she and Hakuryuu tried cheering the little boy up. However, once the boy saw the little dragon he quickly stopped crying and became fascinated the little creature.

Several minuets later, there was another loud thud in the back. Hakkai glanced back in the mirror as Hakoucho turned around to see what had happened. Goku was now unconscious again sprawled out in the back seat underneath Akina, who sat on top of him slightly dizzy. Hakoucho looked at Souryo, who looked as if she had just finished throwing out the trash. She sighed in disappointment, but was quickly disrupted by the laughter of a small child. At least the boy was entertained by the violence amongst the party members.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YEA ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!!!!! MORE TO COME SOON HOPEFULLY!!

ALSO, THE LITTLE CHIBI IS ADORABLE!!!!!!!!! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HE WAS FOR BUT HE'S ADORABLE!


End file.
